Guerre Amoureuse
by RinyaLisa
Summary: Lorsque Léa Elira, une jeune fille sauvage et imprévisible, se voit capable de devenir la reine de Westeros. Elle met tout en ouvre pour échapper à cette corvée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la passion dévorante que le futur roi éprouve pour elle. La jeune fille se retrouve donc coincé entre un amour inconditionnel et une envie de liberté croissante. Qui triomphera des deux ?
1. Prologue

\- Le monde est plein de gens justes et bons . Mais comparé au nombre de traîtres et de tyrans, il paraît infiniment petit ... Cela serait si simple de détruire tours les hommes bons et justes d'un coup de poing bien placé. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle est sa grande majesté, la princesse Léa Elira. La fille la plus mystérieuse de tout le royaume des sept couronnes . Sa vie est désespérée . Elle aime les papillons . Elle trouve cela tellement beau les papillons . Vous savez ses petits êtres tellement fragiles qu'il suffit d'un léger contacte pour tuer . Il n'y a qu'eux qui n'éclairent le visage de cette pauvre enfant .

Elle est la fille de Lord John Elira et de Lady Jasmine Zadwin . Lord John Elira est un vieux messieur avide de pouvoir . Lady Jasmine tuerait pour une pièce d'or , la richesse l'obsède . Léa les tuerait tout les deux si elle en avait le pouvoir . Mais c'était ses parents elle leur doit respect et obéissance, dévouement et sagesse . Malgré que leurs demandes sont absurdes la plupart du temps .

" _Léa, apprend trente langages ! " dit son père_

Elle a apprit trente langages.

" _Léa , apprend à marcher comme une reine . Tu ressembles à une vache handicapée " dit sa mère_

Elle a apprit à marcher comme une reine .

" _Léa ne porte que du noir . Les autres couleurs te rendent laide " dit sa mère_

Elle ne porte plus que du noir .

" _Léa , deviens la plus savante " dit son père_

Elle est la plus savante .

" _Léa , ne sourit plus jamais ! " dit sa mère_

Elle n'a jamais plus sourit .

Ces demandes absurdes ne l'ont jamais vraiment dérangée. Au contraire, ça lui permettait d'occuper son temps . Une princesse n'a pas tant de choses à faire dans son château . En plus , elle aime étudier et apprendre de nouvelles leçons . Mais au fond, elle le fait surtout pour se faire remarquer par ses parents. Ils ne l'ont jamais aimé pour autre chose que la fierté de la montrer en publique ... Comme une poupée.

Elle a plusieurs professeurs et maîtres d'étude . Pour la géographie, l'histoire, les maths , la science, la philosophie ... Elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer . Mais son maître préféré reste lord Javice. Lord Javice est son maître de stratégie Il est très instruit et le seul en qui elle peut avoir confiance. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus tout jeune, il est vieux, barbus et gros . Mais elle peut lui faire la conversation sans craindre quelconque réprimande par la suite . Elle peut rire et chanter avec lui . Il est un peu comme le père qu'elle n'aura jamais. Il lui à apprit les bases de la stratégie de guerre , les techniques subtiles pour attaquer l'ennemi, les pièges à éviter et la position sentimentale à prendre dans une guerre . Il était tellement bon dans son domaine qu'il a réussi à la passionner encore plus que lui pour la guerre . Et lorsque une Elira se passionne, tout ne devient que grâce et perfection . Maître Javice le l'admettra sans doute jamais. Mais elle l'a dépassé dans son propre domaine depuis longtemps .

La vie de Léa se résume à ça . Étude, sagesse et stratégie. Elle n'est jamais sortie de son palais d'or . Elle fait peut-être partie de la famille la plus riche de Westeros après les Lannister . Mais elle ne peut goûter au délice de la liberté . Ou du moins ... C'est ce qu'elle tente de faire paraître . Puisqu'elle sort toutes les pleines lunes en cachette sur son cheval noir, appelé tout affectueusement " Ténèbres " par son frère . Léa fut un peu surprise par ce prénom hors du commun pour un cheval. Mais l'accepta plus vite qu'elle aurait pu se l'imaginer . L'avantage avec Ténèbres , c'est qu'il est très discret dans le noir . Non , pas discret. Invisible serait plus juste . Il est rapide et intelligent . Plus malin que la plupart de ses fréquentations , c'est comme si il comprenait sa maîtresse .

Léa adore chasser . Elle trouve cette activité tellement _excitante_... Courir , viser , tirer ... Et attendre que la proie succombe sous votre regard . Chasser n'est plus que l'une des rares activités qui font sentir Léa vivante .

Sinon, la jeune fille est aussi malheureuse dans son quotidien qu'un oiseau en cage . Elle ne sort pas , elle ne parle pas souvent et elle ne rit presque jamais . Le comble pour la princesse si vous voulez le savoir . C'est d'être en contact permanent avec la cause de son malheur, ses parents .

Ces deux êtres immondes qu'unie la haine et l'avarice dans un mariage des plus corrompu de l'histoire, sont l'incarnation du diable sur terres . Ne vous trompez surtout pas, ils n'ont jamais été violent avec leur fille ... Du moins , d'un point de vue physique. Mais ... Et puisqu'il y a toujours un mais à tout ... Ils sont cruels avec les autres . Lord John Elira , a détruit la vie de plus d'un milliers d'hommes de tous les statuts pour pouvoir avoir son titre de grand seigneur . Lady Jasmine Zadwin, quant à elle , possède et amasse la fortune des façons les plus immorales existantes, personne ne sait comment elle fait . Mais à quoi bon chercher. Temps que la maison de son mari ne manque pas d'or et de diamants, il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter . Ces deux êtres , sont très différents, mais complémentaires ... Dans leur criminalité. Cohabiter avec eux n'étaient pas simple, mais le pire restait à venir pour la pauvre Léa .

Un jour, le roi Robert Baratheon, annonça sa visite aux terres de Lord John Elira . Alors tout le château de la famille Elira se mit dans une agitation folle . Les salles furent nettoyées et préparées, les jardins furent arrosés, les gardes robes se vidaient à force d'essayages, les portes et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent pour laisser un soleil, qui n'entrait jamais de coutume dans la demeure et l'embellir encore plus que que jamais .

Enfin l'heure fut arrivée, les portes du palais s'ouvrirent . Les calèches et les chevaux entraient sous forme de longue ligne . À sa fin, se trouvait la famille royale. Une calèche rouge et pourpre fut son entrée aux côtés d'un gros cavalier sur cheval, suivis des autres . Léa du en déduire que le gros bonhomme n'était autre que le roi Robert, vu son armure hors du commun et ses allures hautaines . Elle le trouvais assez comique . Il n'avait pas du tout l'aspect d'un roi respectable, plutôt un nounous mignon qu'on voudrait prendre dans ses bras .

Une fois bien posé, le roi Robert descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de la famille Elira . Il s'inclina légèrement devant Lady Elira et passa à son mari, lui donnant une tape amical dans le dos . Ce qui ne sembla pas convenir à Lord Elira .

\- Alors que devenez vous mon ami ? Demanda le Roi Robert avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je suis bien, mon roi ... Dit le seigneur d'Elira peu enchanté. Votre visite nous honore sir . Laissez moi vous présenter mes deux enfants .

Lord John guida son roi vers son fils aîné. Un jeune homme brun aux grands yeux bleus, assez bronzé et bien bâtit de son corp .

\- Voici mon fils, Zedard Elira . Mon héritier. Présenta John Elira froidement avec une fierté mal dissimulée .

\- C'est un tel honneur sir ... Prononça le jeune homme en baissant le haut de son corps .

\- Mais ce n'est pas des manières Zedard, dit Robert en le redressant . En voilà un qui fera un bon combattant.

\- Je le suis déjà . Clama Zedard en levant son poing .

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde fiston ! Rit le roi en lui tapant les épaules.

Zedard grimaça à l'appellation familière. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant , ou qu'on s'adresse à lui de façon trop rapprochée . Décidément, ce roi n'allait pas durer vu son comportement trop serein et informelle.

John Elira passa à sa fille . En lui caressant les sombres cheveux doucement.

\- Et voici la beauté de notre famille . Sir je présente Léa Elira, ma fille . Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a été désignée par des grands savants comme la jeune demoiselle la plus habile jamais vue . Se venta John en levant ses épaules.

Le roi passa sa main sur le montons de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits intellectuel et de votre grande sagesse jeune lady . J'ai été très impressionné par touts ces récits qu'on raconte à votre propos, mais j'étais loin de me douter que derrière votre intelligence se cachait une femme aussi ravissante... Vous êtes tellement belle . Lâcha le roi en la dardant d'un regard intéressé.

La jeune fille se sentit déshabiller sous le regard du roi . Elle savait que c'était un homme à femmes . Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait porter son dévolu sur une personne de vingt ans de moins que lui . Elle réprima un gémissement de dégoût et força un sourire innocent pour se montrer quelque peu sympathique.

\- Sir ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire . Mais vous devez savoir que ce que raconte les ragots populaires est la plupart du temps au-dessus de la réalité à bien des égards . Je ne suis pas si savante ... Dit elle en faisant une révérence . Pour ne plus regarder la face de cet ourson plus si chou que ça .

Le roi allait répliquer mais une voix féminine l'interpella de loin . Une femme d'âge moyen descendit de la calèche rouge de tout à l'heure . Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu intense . Elle était assez grande et avec un sourire étrange sur la figure, presque effrayant... Constata Léa , troublée . La femme s'approcha de son mari, le roi . Et lui fit un petit mouvement de tête et Robert se précipita de la présenter .

\- Lord John Elira, voici ma femme : Cercei Lannister . La reine des sept couronnes.

Cercei sourit doucement à Lord John Elira et le salua poliment avant de retourner de se faire guider par lady Jasmine Elira, dans les appartements aménagés pour l'accueillir ; Léa les regarda partir et s'éclipsait vite à son tour pour éviter de vomir de dégoût de l'agacement de sa majesté .

Elle entra dans dans le château et traversa les longs couloir qui la séparait de ses appartements privés . Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lire un bon livre et se détendre en buvant du the . En même temps, elle était intriguée . La famille royale ne se déplaçait jamais pour rien . Alors à quoi bien peuvent penser ces importants visiteurs pour traverser plus de la moitié du royaume . Elle était aussi fascinée par la reine Lannister . Elle la trouvait étrange et en même temps ... Dangereuse .

 _" Une Lannister pour reine ... Hmm , cette fois la couronne est vraiment perdue . Cette famille est tellement fourbe ... "_

Elle ne connaissait que de loin les Lannister . Mais le peu qu'elle savait sur ce clan suffisait largement à la faire frémir . Ils sont près à tout pour faire valoir leur pouvoir . Ils ont beaucoup de connaissances et ils savent corrompre . Ils son dangereux .

Mais Robert Baratheon, lui, n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros goujat . Il est plus bête qu'un panier . Il passe son temps à boire et à baiser des putes . Sa fin ne saurait tarder . Son comportement est facilement prévisible et ainsi , facilement manipulable . Si il ne l'était , il n'aurait pas pris pour épouse une femme d'une famille si détestée . En somme, il est perdu . Entre gagner une guerre et diriger un pays , il y'a une grande différence . Donc tout le pouvoir doit être entre les mains de la reine Cercei Lannister . Non, non, correction ! Le pouvoir est entre les mains de Tywin Lannister .

Cercei, bien que compétente et pleine de malice reste trop naïve pour diriger la couronne . C'est une femme , et la plupart des femmes sont trop aveuglée par leur fierté et leur émotions pour pouvoir gouverner correctement . Un homme est souvent plus approprié pour diriger . Mais être juste ne suffit pas pour faire un bon monarque, il faut aussi être vicieux comme un rat . Et Tywin Lannister est encore plus vicieux qu'un rat . C'était bien le seul membre de la famille Lannister qu'elle admirait .

Elle entra dans sa bibliothèque et ferma la porte derrière elle avec un long soupire et retrouva sa chaise près de la fenêtre, prit le livre sur la table, l'ouvrir et continua de se documenter .

Trois heures passèrent . Et Léa n'avait pas arrêté une minute de lire . Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit que tard la personne qui tapait à la porte . Elle soupira lourdement avant de marquer de sa page et de poser son livre avant d'aller ouvrir la porte .

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune noble en ouvrant la porte .

\- Zelitta , mademoiselle . Dit la femme ridée en entrant dans la bibliothèque .

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Léa agacée .

\- Je viens vous aider à vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir avec la famille royale . Cela fait plus d'une heure que le repas est servie et que personne ne vous a aperçu . Madame votre mère semble vraiment contrarié par votre absence . Expliqua la veille servante à sa maîtresse .

\- Ahh , et j'imagine que je dois les rejoindre le plus tôt possible ? Dit Léa sur un ton de sarcasme en se jetant de nouveau sur son siège .

\- Mademoiselle , vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos réactions . Dit la servante en ce dirigeant vers la porte qui séparait la bibliothèque de la chambre à coucher de La jeune Elira .

Elle entra dans la chambre richement décorée et se dirigea vers la garde robe jointe . Elle l'ouvrit et commença à chercher parmi les vêtements rangés . Et tout en inspectant , elle trouva une combinaison en daim , un pantalon et un haut simple , le vêtement était taché de terre et déchiré de bout en bout . Elle le tient dans ses mains et le regarda mécontente .

\- Mais mademoiselle ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore une fois aventurée dans la forêt hier soir . J'avais lavé votre tenue le matin même d'hier . Regardez la maintenant ! Elle est bonne à jeter . La gronda la veille dame en pointant la tenue en question du doigt tout en dardant la jeune princesse d'un regard furieux qui fit frémir cette dernière .

\- Ahh , il est inutile de s'énerver pour si peu, cher amie . C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois . Répliqua Léa en s'approchant de sa gouvernante . Elle lui donna un clin d'œil et prit le vêtement de ses mains pour l'inspecter elle-même . Elle sourit .

\- Voilà ce qui aggrave la chose . Une si bonne qualité . Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez . Rajouta la veille femme en cherchant encore une fois dans la garde robe .

\- Je peux toujours m'en procurer une autre . Et puis c'est la saison de chasse dans sangliers . Je n'allais quand même pas rater une si belle occasion . Ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an , et celui que j'ai voulu attraper hier était plutôt coriace ce qui explique le vêtement abîmé , mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je l'ai eu ! S'exclama Léa tout en souriant innocemment et en adoucissant son regard pour réduire de l'énervement de la veille .

\- Peut être ... Mais cette fois votre mère sera tenue au courant de vos frasques nocturne . Vous devez apprendre à vous comporter telle une vraie Lady ! Dit la gouvernante en continuant de chercher dans l'immense garde robe . Mais sérieux , cette armoire n'a donc pas de fin !

\- Mère ! Vos méthodes sont vraiment radicales cette fois , madame . Sourit Léa tout en réfléchissant à une façon de manipuler la servante pour ne pas être punie . Elle joint ses deux mains ensemble et commença à parcourir la pièce de ses yeux pour trouver une idée . Elle semblait calme . Mais à l'intérieur , elle tremblait de devoir affronter sa mère.

Rapidement , une idée lui vint en tête . Mais bien sûr !

\- Ahh ! En voilà une belle robe . Dit la servante en sortant la robe pour l'admirer . Et plus ça mettra la couleur de vos yeux en valeur .

La gouvernante prit la jeune fille par le bras et traîna vers le miroir de l'outre côté de la pièce . Elle la fit monter sur un petit tabouret et la déshabilla de sa robe bleue pale . Léa restait tout sourire pendant que sa gouvernante s'occupait de la vêtir .

\- Vous êtes trop grasse . Vous devez maigrir , mademoiselle . Si non , comment ferez-vous pour trouver un bon partie . Corrigea la gouvernante .

\- Si vous croyez que mon cas est le même que le votre , vous vous trompez _vielle peau_ ! Dit la princesse tout en gardant un ton enjoué et un sourire tellement grand que l'évidence de sa fausseté n'en était que plus légitime.

\- Pardons ! Réclama la gouvernante en lui enfilant sa robe du soir .

\- Excusez le faux pas de cette inconsciente ! Dit Léa amusée . Je commence vraiment à sentir le stress monter en moi ... Dîner avec la famille royale n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie . Se Justifie vite la jeune Elira , le sourire encore plus dure sur son visage et les yeux pétillants de malice .

La veille gouvernante se sentit stupide . À quoi bon répondre à une personne qui sait vous ridiculiser à chaque fois ? Cela fait longtemps que Léa n'obéit plus à aucune autorité, elle prend même le dîner avec la famille royale avec une légèreté presque insultante .

-D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien , dit-elle posant sa main sur son front , vous ne vous êtes jamais mariée , alors que vous étiez tellement belle et svelte dans votre jeunesse , je me trompe ?

La gouvernante ravala sa salive et répondit :

\- Oui , mademoiselle...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Mademoiselle .

\- Donc si on n'a pas voulu de vous , vielle pute , comment osez-vous me corriger ? Répliqua Léa avec un demi sourire cruelle . Moi, qui, à ses pieds viennent tous les courtisants et qui ne manque pas de prétendants . Vous dites que je ne trouverais de bon partie ? Rigola Léa .

La vielle femme baissa la tête en continuant d'habiller sa jeune maîtresse . Elle lui enfila robe et lui noua les rubans à l'arrière . Puis elle s'occupa de ses cheveux.

À la fin, Léa ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à un être humain . Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon au sommet de son crâne, aucune mèche de n'en dépassait . Sa robe de sois verte, brodées aux fils d'or en de sublime motifs, elle était incrustée de pierres précieuse, elle faisait ressortir la couleur le vert clair de ses yeux . Sa peau pâle brillait sous la lumière des bougies qui illuminaient la pièce .

Elle était tellement belle ... Elle était magnifique, mais Léa se sentait laide , ou du moins artificielle . Cette jeune fille dans le miroir à l'allure royale n'était pas elle . La jeune fille était habituée à avoir les cheveux en bataille, a sentir le vent les transpercer ses mèches sombre dans le froid de la nuit, lorsqu'elle montait Ténèbres . Son visage était toujours naturel, sans ce maquillage étouffant et ce sourire forcé qui lui faisait mal aux joues . Mais voilà ce qu'exige son rang . Se transformer en une poupée sans âme et devoir faire de petites courbettes à tous les seigneurs .

Elle est Léa Elira, et cette nuit elle allait se montrer digne de son titre .

 **...**

Note de l'auteur **:**

 **Bonjour ÉditricePerdue, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop remontée contre moi ? Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un si long commentaire pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes . Rares sont les personnes qui ont assez de gentillesse pour aider de pauvres débutantes comme moi . Sachez que je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise fois avec vous , je ne sais pas comment votre critique a put s'effacer ! Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Et pour le Looo géant , c'est une faute de frappe , je ne l'ai pas remarqué . J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour moi . Encore une fois , je n'ai pas du tout effacé votre critique, hors de moi l'idée de faire une chose pareille . Vous êtes la seule à avoir daigner me critiquer justement et me donner des conseils** **, croyez-vous réellement que je suis si mauvaise ?**

 **Et juste pour préciser une chose, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas corrigé mon texte plutôt est que je suis en vacances , vous devez comprendre que je passe mes journées à dormir et à me prélasser au solei . Vous devez sûrement comprendre que dans des citations pareilles écrire et corriger est le dernier de mes soucis, non ? Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez plus autant ? Et puis merci d'avoir reporter votre commentaire , c'est vraiment sympa de votre part !**

 **Suis-je pardonnée ? 😇**


	2. Chapitre Un

**1**

\- Les bouteilles de vin se vidaient, la musique résonnait à travers tout le château, les cris et les rire se mêlaient aux instruments, alors qu'une odeur d'alcool replaçait celle des roses placées pour parfumer et égayer la salle de bal . Les gens dansaient gracieusement en tournant telle des toupies pour ensuite échanger leur partenaire pour un autre . Une ambiance festive régnait pendant le dîner .

Mais toute cette bonne humeur ne changeait pas le sentiment de rage qui faisait trembler la poitrine de Lady Elira . Elle était furieuse contre sa misérable fille qui ne se montrait toujours pas . Lady Léa a beau détester les soirées mondaines, elle n'était pas accoutumée à être en retard. Et avec chaque seconde qui passait, la fureur de sa mère grandissait dangereusement.

Mais enfin le regard la mère s'illumina . Elle vit surgir d'un coin sombre, sa fille plus belle que jamais. Lady Léa avait la démarche d'une gazelle, elle était sublime dans sa robe de soi verte et son teint brillait sous la lumière des chandelles. Elle arborait un sourire discret et mielleux qui insistait les hommes à se retourner sur son passage pour mieux l'admirer .

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva en face de sa mère, son sourire se fana et son regard se glaça sous l'effet de la terreur . Elle fit à Lady Jasmine une légère révérence .

\- Mais comment oses-tu arriver en retard jeune fille ! Et moi qui projetait de te présenter à la reine . Se lamenta Lady Elira .

Léa reprit son courage entre ses mains et répliqua :

\- Mais elle est encore là, mère . Nous pouvons la rejoindre et lui parler facilement . Ajouta la jeune fille froidement .

\- Mais que de sottises . Que pensera sa majesté de nous si nous venons lui parler aussi tard , elle croira certainement que nous la prenons de haut .

\- Mère , regardez ! Murmura Léa à sa mère en la tournant vers la table de la reine . Elle est tellement absorbée par le spectacle que lui offre son mari avec les courtisantes pour pouvoir remarquer l'heure qu'il est . Ajouta la princesse en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère .

Lady Jasmine roula des yeux et dégagea son épaule de l'étreinte de sa fille . Elle l'a prit par main et l'entraîna vers Cercei Lannister .

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison . Dit elle en l'emmenant .

Arrivées près de la reine, qui , tellement infligée par la honte et l'exaspération de voir son mari la tromper aussi ouvertement , ne remarqua qu'après quelques instant leur présence . Lady Elira afficha un sourire des plus faux et présenta sa fille à la reine, avec une fierté peu dissimulée . La reine sourit légèrement devant le long monologue de lady Elira, tandis que Léa priait les dieux pour finir son supplice .

\- Mais en voilà une jeune fille très intéressante que vous avez là, je suis très impressionnée Lady Elira . Votre fille est merveilleuse et ... La reine la contempla de tout son long . Elle est très belle aussi .

Léa gardait une façade froide devant les tendres compliments de sa majesté . Elle se demandait sérieusement si la reine faisait exprès de paraître hypocrite, si la réponse est oui, alors elle est aussi salope qu'on le dit .

-Ahh mais attend mon enfant ! Dit la reine en parcourant la pièce du regard . Mais où est-il ? Se demanda Cercei dans sa barbe en se levant . Elle resta debout quelques secondes puis repris son siège en soupirant. Elle reprit son dégoûtant sourire et rajouta . Je voulais te présenter mon fils cher Léa , mais ... Dit-elle en se retournant vers Lady Elira . Vous savez comment sont les jeunes gens à cet âge là ! Ils aiment contester l'autorité et tester leur limites .

\- Oh sur ce point là , nous sommes béni ! Léa est très calme et obéissante, elle n'a jamais commis la moindre betise qui lui mériterait une correction ou des reproches . Prononça Lady Elira avec fierté .

" _Même sans bêtise , tu trouves toujours le moyen de me donner des reproches . Si seulement tu savais pour moi et Ténèbres ... "_

Cette dernière pensé la fit sourire . Cela lui rappela aussi qu'elle avait une besogne pas si propre que à accomplir . Elle devrait vraiment s'en aller pour mettre son plan à exécution .

\- Mère ... Commença la jeune fille . Je dois me retirer à présent , demain j'ai une dure journée d'étude ,

\- Oh , allez-y mon enfant . Dit elle en continuant sa conversation avec la reine .

Léa n'attendit pas une minute de plus , et elle s'en fuit de la salle de bal à une vitesse ahurissante . Elle traversa tout le palais en courant pour se diriger vers ses appartements . Heureusement pour elle , il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs .

La reine lui avait fait une très mauvaise impression , elle la trouvait désagréable , fausse et très hautaine . Cette antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour elle datait . Rien qu'on entendant parler d'elle-même les courtisans , Léa avait sue que cette femme était une vraie diablesse . Il est vrai qu'on dit plus de mal que de bien de sa majesté la reine . Et son comportement ne détrompait guère les ragots mondains qu'on racontait à son sujet . Mais à présent , la reine etait l'un des derniers soucis de Léa .

Arrivée dans sa chambre . Elle s'empressa d'enlever sa robe et de la jeter à terre , sans aucune considération pour sa valeur . Elle enfila une de ses combinaisons de chasse noire , puis elle enleva les épingles qui tenais son chignon en place . Ses longs cheveux noir tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos , mais elle les trouvais trop disciplinés , donc elle passa sa mains dans ses cheveux et le désordre y reprit place . Elle se frotta le visage avec de l'eau pour enlever tout le maquillage . Et à la fin , elle se regarda dans le miroir .

La princesse avait foutu le camp , dans le miroir c'était une sauvageonne qui voyait son reflet . Elle sourit légèrement en mettant sa cape sur sa tête et en prenant son arc et ses flèches qui se trouvaient derrière son bureau .

Tout le monde disait que c'etait une princesse , une fille bien élevée , gentils , douce , et intelligente . Mais c'était faux , elle etait loin de cette image idéalisée . Elle ne supportait d'ailleurs , pas d'avoir à jouer la comédie tous les jours . Avoir à arborer un sourire ridicule et faire semblant de regorger d'innocence et de naïveté .

Elle sortit vite de ses appartements en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle . Elle traversa seule presque tout le château pour se diriger vers les chambres de sa mère . Elle entra dans les appartement luxueusement aménagée , puis commença à chercher dans les tiroirs et sur les étagères , jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche sous le lit et sorte d'en bas une grande boîte en acier , fermée par un cadenas .

\- Putain , c'est fermé ! Dit elle en posant la boîte sur lit .

Elle commença à frapper la boîte ( sans se soucier du bruit fracassant ) avec ses poings . Jusqu'à se qu'elle se fasse mal à là mains gauche . Elle l'a prit jusqu'à son visage et commença à souffler dessus . Elle était toute rouge .

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire au bout d'un instant . Cette boîte était indestructible pour ses mains de fillette . Elle devait trouver un autre moyen d'ouvrir la boîte , et vite puisque sa mère n'allait s'éterniser au dîner . Elle tenta tout avant de trouver la solution , elle sauta sur la boîte mais à chaque fois elle retombait sur ses fesses et c'était très douloureux , elle essaya de débloquer le cadenas avec le bout d'une de ses flaches mais ça allait prendre une éternité , elle essaya d'ouvrir le cadenas avec une épingle mais rien y fait ! Toutes ses tentatives aboutirent à l'échec .

Et juste au moment où elle allait remettre la boîte à sa place , elle remarqua une nouvelle bougie colorée au fond de la pièce . Et soudain une idée lui vint en tête !

C'était pour elle une occasion de vérifier une théorie de ces cours de physique . Le cadenas est fait en métal , une matière très résistante or ... Le métal près de sa rigidité sous l effet d'une grande chaleur et commence à fondre au bout de quelques instants . Elle sourit à sa brillante idée et prit une bougie une table tout près et l'approcha du cadenas , et au bout d'une minute le cadenas se mit à se déformer et à fondre littéralement sur le feu .

\- Gloire à moi !

La boîte s'ouvrit d'elle même après que le cadenas ai disparut . Léa sortit de la boîte les précieux bijou en émeraude de Lady Elira, des boucles d'oreille , des chaînes en or , des colliers en diamants et autres assortiments tout aussi cher ... Elle les remis dans la boîte et la prit avec elle .

Elle sortit des appartements de sa mère rapidement . Et commença à courir encore plus vite qu'avant pour atteindre les escaliers , elle descendit les marches une à une , la boîte toujours sous le bras . Elle s'efforçait de garder son sang froid , elle savait que si elle se laissait gagner par la panique , son plan serait fichu . Elle continua de descendre les escaliers toujours aussi déterminée .

Elle arpentait le dernier couloir qui devait la séparer des escaliers qui devait la mener vers sa destination . Seule l'éclat de la lune éclairait sa marche . Le passage était vide , silencieux et étrangement tranquille ...

Bam , bam , bam ...

Soudain , elle entendit le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient .

Bam , bam , bam ...

Elle dû vite trouver une cachette dans un coin sombre du couloir . Elle reteint sa respiration , sachant que n'importe quel bruit pourrait la trahir .

Bam , bam , bam , bam ...

Maintenant la personne était toute proche ... Elle le sentait ... Elle devait rester calme , elle devait rester calme , elle devait rester calme ! Mais presque contre elle , ses mains et ses pieds commencèrent à trembler . La panique totale la prit alors . Elle voulait crier , avouer son acte et se débarrasser de cette pression insupportable ! Ce stress meurtrier...

Bam , bam , bam , bam ...

Les tremblements augmentèrent , la tension monta d'un cran pendant que la personne se rapprochait dangereusement-

Tic tic tac ...

Une boucle d'oreille tomba de la boîte .

Bam , bam , bam-

Les pas s'arrêtèrent .

Léa écarquilla les yeux .. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement de terreur contre son grès . Et elle sentit les pas se rapprocher de sa cachette . Elle frémit encore plus , indiquant sa cachette encore plus ...

\- Vous voilà ...

Léa laissa échapper un cri de terreur .

\- Arrête ! lui cria la personne en face d'elle tout en lui mettant la main sur la bouche .

Léa repris rapidement ses esprits et chassa la terreur . Elle calma sa respiration et essaya de tenir compte de la situation . Elle devait à tout prix s'en sortir . L'inconnu lâcha la bouche de la jeune fille et commença à l'examiner de plus près . La princesse ne pensa même pas aux conséquences et se jeta à terre dans un élan de peur , elle prit soin de garder la boîte fermement sous son bras . Elle garda sa tête sur le sol et barbouillis sa tête volontairement de poussière . Elle avait peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse . Si oui , elle serai piégée ...

\- Mais quelle sotte ! Cracha l'inconnue d'un ton moquer .

Léa fit mine de se relever avec difficulté sous le regard amusé de la personne . Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux et voulu partir , mais l'inconnu lui barra la route avec un sourire .

\- Où penses-tu partir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il .

\- Excusez _-_ moi _mon seigneur ..._ Mais j'ai du travail . Dit la jeune fille en gardant la tête baissée . Sa façon de parler était respectueuse , mais elle avait craché le nom honorifique avec un tel mépris que l'inconnu en frémit .

\- Montre ce que tu caches sous le bras avant de t'en aller à tes fonctions ...

Léa ravala sa salive .

\- Ce que vous me demandez m'est impossible , cela appartient à ma maîtresse . Se justifia Léa en priant pour qu'il avale l'excuse .

Le visage de l'inconnu se déforma à peine les mots furent prononcés . Il arborait une expression si prétentieuse et si vicieuse , et l'excuse de la jeune fille semblait en donner un coup à son arrogance . Ses yeux brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune , ils étaient impressionnant que Léa en fut fascinée . Elle ne savait pas que l'ont pouvait transmettre une telle émotion seulement à travers le regard . Elle aurait voulu les apprécier encore plus longtemps , mais la révélation de l'inconnu lui en fit perdre l'envie ...

\- Je suis Joffrey Baratheon et vous avez l'obligation de m'obéir ! Je suis le prince , et l'héritier du trône . Alors votre maîtresse peut bien aller se faire foutre . Cracha le jeune homme en colère .

" _Et moi je suis Léa Elira . La fille la intelligente et la plus convoitée de tout le royaume . Je suis bien plus importante que vous . Alors vous pouvez bien aller vous faire foutre ! Vous et votre trône de merde ! "_

Elle aurait voulu lui crier ces mots pour qu'il entende la vérité , lui et tout le château . Mais elle se retins et enfonça ses ongles dans sa main pour éviter de répondre .

Elle osa lever les yeux discrètement vers lui . Elle ne voyait nul homme digne du titre de prince héritier . Juste un garçonnet , sans doute pas plus grand qu'elle . Il n'avait l'allure d'une majesté , il n'en dégageait même pas le magnétisme . Mais elle devait avouer qu'il savait se tenir droitement , bombant le torse fièrement mais inutilement puisqu'il n'avait aucun muscle sous sa tenue de sois rouge ; Il n'était pas son idéal masculin , mais il était plutôt joli garçon avec ses cheveux doré et ses yeux bleu éclatant même dans le noir .

Elle était surprise de se retrouver devant le prince , malgré qu'elle avait imaginé que le fils de Robert Baratheon serait tout de même un peu plus imposant ; Après s'être remise de sa surprise , elle décida enfin de répondre , toujours sur le même ton réfléchit .

\- Je m'excuse mon prince , mais je ne peux parvenir à votre demande . Elle voulu une nouvelle fois partir , cette elle fut plus rapide et il n'eu le temps de lui barrer le chemin mais il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui tout aussi rapidement ;

La boîte tomba parterre dans un bruit fracassant , heureusement pour Léa , aucun bijoux n'en sortit . Le prince lui lâcha la main et s'empressa de ramasser l'objet avant elle . Il ouvrit la boîte et commença à admirer les bijoux sous le clair de lune .

Le prince sourit .

\- Ça m'a l'air très précieux tout ça . Dis , tu les as volé ?

Léa lui arracha la boîte des mains . Et couru aussi vite que possible à l'autre bout du couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait , le prince la suivit dans sa course .

Léa courrait rapidement . Joffrey avait du mal à la rattraper , il n'était habitué à courir avec vitesse sur de longues distances comme la fille qu'il poursuivait . Mais il tenait bon , elle ne l'avait pas semé jusque là . Il était alimenté par une telle curiosité que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter .

Léa sentit qu'elle ne pourrait le semer facilement au bout de quelques mètres . Alors elle décida d'user de la ruse dé qu'elle avait prit un peu de distance ,elle prit un virage à gauche et stoppa son élan . Dé que le prince l'ai rejoint , elle l'attrapa par les épaules , le tourna vers elle et lui donna un coup de genou dans sa région intime .

Le prince se courba et mit ses main sur sa fierté pour essayer en vain de soulager sa douleur . Léa profita de cet instant d'inattention pour le jeter sur le sol avec toute la force qu'elle , et de courir pour échapper à son altesse .

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle avait courut une distance favorable pour ne pas être retrouvée , elle se ralentit et revint à son plan initial .

Elle descendit tout les escaliers qui la séparait de la porte qui du dehors . Elle franchit le pas de la porte en veillant à couvrir sa tête le plus possible avec sa cap , pour ne pas se faire repérer et se fendre dans la masse . Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le second bâtiment , là où se trouvaient les cuisines et les logements des serviteurs .

Avant l'arrivée de Lady Jasmine dans le manoir Elira , les cuisines et les logements se trouvaient dans le château des maîtres . Mais la lady ne supportait pas l'odeur des cuisines , ni le fait de se sentir proche d'êtres inférieurs . Elle insistât son mari avec la plus grande vivacité à construire un habitat _convenable_ au rang que lui inspirait les serviteurs ; Et elle avait utilisé les anciens dortoirs et cuisines pour agrandir l'entrée et les sales de réception , jugés au paravant trop étroit pour convenir au réception somptueuse que leur grade dans la société leur imposait d'organiser ;

Elle entra dans le bâtiment en prétextant devant les femmes de chambre avoir un message important à livrer au chef de service . Mais il n'en était rien , elle se dirigea vers les taudis poisseux qui servait de logement aux serviteurs , elle entra dans une chambre à gauche . Elle ne contenait qu'un simple lit et vieux bureau ( beaucoup plus âgé que son maître de stratégie ) , elle se dirigea vers le lit , souleva doucement le matelas modeste et mit la précieuse boîte en dessous . Elle reposa le matelas et veilla à remettre les draps dans le même état dans lequel elle les a trouvé ;

Elle sourit largement , fière d'elle même . Avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce par la fenêtre . Elle sauta gracieusement du deuxième étage du modeste bâtiment , à la regarder faire cela semblait si facile que quiconque aurait voulu se jeter dans le vide , en croyant bien sûr retomber avec la même délicatesse sur le sol que celle que Léa démontrait .

Après avoir réussi son plan , Léa se dirigea vers les écuries rapidement , jetant sa cape sur le passage . Elle entra dans les écuries en ignorant le vigile dormeur qui plus était ivre , il balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil . Elle se dirigea vers le box de son cheval . Ténèbres ne dormait pas comme la plupart des autres chevaux , il était plantait sur place , le regard attentif .

Dé que la jeune fille entra dans son champ de vision , il souleva ses pattes avant de lâcher un bel hennissement .

\- Oh calme toi mon joli , je suis là ! T'es prêt pour ce soir ? . Léa lui caressa la face avant d'ouvrir son box et de le détacher de ses liens .

Elle le fit sortir des écuries discrètement . Sorties tout les deux des étables , elle décida de le monter et le fit partir au galop en tirant légèrement sur ses sa crinière . Et pour cause , la jeune fille n'aimait pas les selles , elle trouvait que c'était un dispositif inutile et surtout pendant la chassa . Cela ralentit la vitesse du cheval et le gène considérablement . La chasse est une activité dans laquelle il faut être à son aise et dans le plus grand équilibre pour être performant . Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une robe lourde et sophistiquée , elle aurait le désavantage de la gêner et de réduire ses mouvements , tout comme son cheval ne voulait pas d'une selle tout aussi encombrante et désavantageuse .

Elle continua de galoper jusqu'à franchir les limites du domaine du manoir Elira . Elle orienta sa monture vers la forêt et , arrivée à destination , elle se dirigea vers un ruisseau tout proche . Mais en chemin un fait étrange la frappa . Elle arrêta Ténèbres brusquement et commença à inspecter , dans les moindres détails , les horizons qui semblait pourtant tout à fait vide d'être humain lui inspirait une méfiance avait un avait un mauvais pressentiment . Mais ne tenant plus compte de ce sentiment pesant , elle continua sa course vers le ruisseau .

Arrivée sur le lieu , elle s'empressa de descendre de Ténèbres et d'aller près de l'eau . Elle prit le liquide entre ses mains jointes et commença à débarbouiller son visage de la poussière .

En lavant son visage , elle se remémora avec peine le sourire narquois de Joffrey , ses yeux pétillants de curiosité et de colère , sa gestuelle digne et gracieuse mais hautement prétentieuse ... Tout en lui aspirait la haine et le dégoût mais ...

Léa écarquilla les yeux de surprise . Elle se pinça les mains pour vérifier sa lucidité mentale , elle ferma les yeux et se couvrit le visage avec les mains . Un souffle chaud et doux se faisait sentir sur son oreille . Il était constant et électrisant .

Murmurant des mots tendres à ses oreilles .

\- Alors petite voleuse ... C'est ici qu'on se cache ...

Léa faillit perdre pied , elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de rapprochement et cela l'effrayait de ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre . Elle fit un effort considérable pour se calmer , mais ne pu tenir une minute de plus dans ce genre de position

\- Je vous en pris , laissez moi ! Murmura la jeune fille désespérément .

Léa ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle ne se contrôlait plus . Elle ne courait réellement aucun dangers . Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal , alors pourquoi diable avait-t-elle si peur ?

\- Vous m'amusez ... Vous savez ? Continua le prince de souffler contre son oreille . Elle frémit à la sensation . Je vous trouve très étrange ...

Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de bon sens et essaya de répondre :

\- Pourquoi vous me trouvez étrange ?

Joffrey ne répondit pas et continua à souffler sur son cou et sur son oreille . Une respiration douce , régulière et ... Si trompeusement apaisante .

Léa soupira doucement et se retourna pour faire face à son altesse . Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec tout ce qui lui restait de sa conscience , lorsqu'elle vu son regard prétentieux et si profond , sa petite fossette sur la joue provoquée par son demi sourire amusé , sa posture hautaine et l'amusant qu'il avait à la ridiculiser lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement .

Sans se contrôler , dans un geste spontané et indigné , elle leva la main et lui frappa le visage pour effacer cette expression énervante qui lui inspirait l'insupportable idée qu'il prenait plaisir à l'humilier ;

Le jeune homme mit sa main sur sa joue pour adoucir la douleur de la claque . Son expression changea de nouveau , il n'était plus amusé , il était troublé et énervé à présent .

Voyant son changement d'humeur presque instantané , Léa se releva et décida de partir à la chasse dés à présent . Lorsqu'elle voulu sauter sur le dos de Ténèbres , elle sentit une étreinte froide lui tordre la main , elle gémit de douleur et arracha sa main . Elle se retourna vite pour faire face au prince orgueilleux et cette fois , c'était elle qui était amusée par son comportement . Elle sourit légèrement et le regarda , il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard accusateur .

\- Comment osez-vous frapper votre prince ! Si vous faites cela encore une fois , je vous fait couper la tête ! Menaca-t-il .

Léa ne pu ne se retenir , elle éclata de rire devant le comportement ridicule du future roi et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule . Le jeune homme parut encore plus offensé par la réaction de Léa .

\- Je vous interdit de rire ! Espèce de folle !

\- Oh , majesté ! Vous me faites si peur ... Pitié épargner cette pauvre paysanne sans ressources ! Ironisa la jeune fille pour se venger complètement de l'humiliation précédente .

\- Vous êtes vraiment folle ! S'indigna le prince .

Léa n'écouta pas cette dernière remarque et monta sur son cheval . Voyant que le prince ne bougeait toujours pas , et qu'il gardait sa mine offusquée , elle décida qu'elle voulait encore s'amuser .

\- Dites , seigneur Joffrey ! Vous aimez bien la chasse si je ne m'abuse ?

Joffrey la foudroya du regard et répondit froidement :

\- Oui et je me ferai un plaisir de vous chasser , vous ! Une fois que j'aurai regagner le château de mes hôtes pour prévenir ma mère ;

\- Oh je doute que vous soyez assez habile pour pouvoir me tuer à la chasse ! Répondit la jeune fille en rigolant .

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Je chasse mieux que quiconque !

\- Alors prouvez moi ce que vous avancez . Montez sur votre cheval et allons chasser ensemble . À la fin , celui aura tué le plus de proies aura prouvé sa supériorité , où est ce que ce défi fait peur à son altesse ? Un sourie en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres .

\- Vous allez regretté de m'avoir provoqué ! Après vous avoir battu et humilié à votre propre jeu , je vous transpercerez de mon arbalète en plein cœur .

\- Mais pour ça , sir ... Il faut d'abord pouvoir viser correctement . Répondit-elle .

Le prince se sentit possédé par l'adrénaline et la fièvre du moment , il monta sur son cheval et dit à haute voix :

\- Allons-y et que le meilleur triomphe !

Sur ce , il partit au galop , l'arbalète pointée vers l'avant . Léa le suivit peu après , bien décidée à gagner et surtout à s'amuser pour une fois . Et bien que partie après lui elle le rattrapa rapidement et le dépassa encore plus vite . Elle se retourna et cria à l'attention de Joffrey :

\- Alors majesté , il vous plait tant que ça le cul de mon cheval ? Profitez en , c'est pas tout les jours que vous en voyez !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et tira sur les rênes de son cheval pour le faire accélérer , mais la pauvre bête avait déjà du mal à garder le rythme , et augmenter la vitesse était une impossibilité . Joffrey marmonna quelques injures dans sa barbe et continua sa route en se souvenant du vrai but à atteindre , ce n'était pas une chasse mais une traque meurtrière . Il se concentra sur la route et essaya de repérer une proie . Mais à la place , il se surprit à admirer la chevelure brune de sa concourante , ces doux cheveux qui volaient au vent et exprimaient tout le caractère dévergondé de la jeune fille . Il lui semblaient si soyeux , si doux .. Qu'il voulut les caresser , sentir leur odeur et peut être même les goûter ... Joffrey stoppa net sa contemplation après cette dernière pensée . Et il se concentra sur sa route .

Léa , elle , de son côté ne se laissait pas aller à des pensés frivoles , elle se vouait corp et esprit à sa tâche : Remette _sa majesté_ à sa place . Elle avait déjà repéré une gazelle non loin de là . Elle la traquait depuis un bon bout de temps , et la pauvre bête était condamnée vu l'impasse à la quelle la chasseuse l'avait mené .

Léa sourit , elle avait un clair avantage dans cette chasse . Elle connaissait la forêt comme sa poche . Et lorsqu'elle sentit l'animal fatigué , elle tira une flèche . Une flèche droit dans la jambe , elle jura . Elle recommença , cette fois la flèche était sur l'estomac . Mais l'animal n'arrêtait pas sa fuite pour autant , malgré le sang qui coulait . Elle tira une nouvelle fois , encore un échec . Cette fois la flèche ne toucha même pas la bête . Voyons que sa position ne lui permettait pas de tirer correctement , elle tenta le tout pour le tout .

Elle se mit debout sur le cheval , en essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre . Elle pointa la flèche vers l'animal , visa , et tira ... Un tir fort , transperçant , et qui fit tomber la gazelle . Léa baissât la tête , toujours debout sur le cheval et quand elle voulut se remettre dans une position normal , le malheur se produisit . Elle tomba de Ténèbres en hurlant , tomba à terre et sentit la douleur la prendre . Elle avait l'impression de s'être cassé le dos , les épaules et son crâne lui causait une douleur si vive que les mots ne seraient pas apte à en faire la description .

Elle cria de douleur ,cria et cria à l'aide sous la douleur . Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner , son corp lui faisait défaut , son cerveau y comprit . Elle espérait que quelqu'un l'aiderai , quitte à révéler son secret . Mais il n'en fut rien ...

Elle resta là étendue , pendant plus d'une heure ... Sans que quiconque ne vienne la secourir , méme Ténèbres avait fuit , apeuré par les cris stridents de la jeune fille . Elle se sentit faiblir , perdre la sentions de tout ses membres , entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse ahurissante et sentir sa poitrine se remplir d'une douce chaleur ... À ce moment , elle était désespérée . Elle priait la mort de venir la prendre , elle se sentait prête à mourrir . Non sans regrets qu'elle acceptait ce désir , mais quitter une vie qui ne lui avait apporté que malheur et désespoir lui était une idée attrayante depuis longtemps ... Depuis toujours en fait ...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna , c'était la fin . Elle sourit doucement , oui , la fin ...

...

Léa n'était pas le seule à être chanceuse dans cette course , Joffrey avait aussi tué un animal . Rapide , agile , malicieux ... Un lièvre sauvage de taille moyenne , le prince en était fière . C'était pas tout les jours qu'on attrapait des lièvres de cette espèce . Il excellait réellement dans l'art de la chasse , la stupide jeune fille n'était nullement capable de faire le quart de ce qu'il a accomplit . Elle n'avait sûrement pas pu attrapé une mouche , la sale paysanne ! Il brûlait d'impatience de lui montrer son exploit et de la tuer par la suite .

En vérité , ce lièvre n'était pas du tout d'une bonne espèce . C'était l'aliment des pauvres paysans et il était relativement petit . Mais bien sûr , le prince ignorait ces informations et son jugement était clairement influencé par son ego et son envie de gagner ; Et même dans la chasse , il n'avait aucun mérite . Il avait décapiter la pauvre pendant son sommeil , faute d'avoir put trouver mieux durant plus d'une heure de recherche . Malgré tout , sa majesté était très fière de son accomplissement . Au fond de lui , il savait que ce n'était bien glorieux , mais il se consolait en se disant que l'autre fille n'avait put faire mieux .

Mais désormais , c'était le dernier de ses soucis . Après avoir galopé et arpenter plusieurs kilomètre en cherchant un animal à tuer . Il n'avait même pas prit la précocité de mémoriser son parcours . Ce qui fait qu'il ne savait plus par où se trouvait le manoir Elira , ni par où se terminait la forêt . Il regrattait amèrement de n'être pas resté auprès de la paysanne , qui , elle , semblait bien connaître la route , et il regrettait aussi de ne pas s'être contrôlé et d'avoir à tord accepter un défi sans bien mesurer la situation et les risques qu'il pouvait courir ; Mais c'était la faute de la sale qui l'a provoqué . Sans elle , il serait maintenant dans un bon lit à boire du vin .

Il sortit de ses pensées absurde , en entendant un cheval galoper près de lui . Il suivit la bête farouche et la rattrapa aussitôt , l'animal s'arrêta à bout de souffle au grand bonheur du prince . Un trophée de choix se présentait devant lui , une compensation bien médiocre contre tout le mal qu'il avait enduré . Mais tout de même , un cheval sauvage ! Voilà une proie digne de lui . Il pointât son arbalète vers le chat le qui était trop fatigué pour remarquer le danger présent .

Mais contre toute attente , le prince ne tira pas . Il se ravisa en examinant bien l'animal en face de lui , il lui rappelait bien étrangement la monture de la pauvre paysanne , la même couleur et la même masse musculaire , ce ne pouvait pas être coïncidence !

 _À suivre ..._

... Fin du chapitre .

Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard . J'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui m'ont empêché d'écrire . Mais je suis là maintenant et le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt !

 **Je dois admettre avoir pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre . Malgré que la fin n'était pas tout à fait comme je l'imaginais ... Et pour être honnête , je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre , je le trouve trop vague , trop fluide . Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de mettre les situations en valeur , ainsi que les sentiments des personnage ... Je tiens à avoir un avis sur ce dernier point et quelques conseils aussi .**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'adore Joffrey ... Je le trouve drôle , intéressant , et très paradoxal parfois . Malgré que c'est le diable en personne , Il m'inspire une certaine profondeur que j'aimerais bien mettre en valeur dans mon écrit . L'acteur qui le joue dans Game of Thrones y est pour beaucoup dans l'admiration que je porte au personnage . Sérieux ? Je suis la seule qui trouve Jack Glesson si beau ! Si talentueux et si ... Enfin vous savez ?! Je le trouve limite meilleur que Jon Snow .**

 **Le personnage de Léa par contre est un personnage , froid , distant , réfléchit , qui concorde la vie comme une grande partie d'échec . Mais elle est obsédée par la victoire , elle ferait tout pour gagner . Ce qui la rend parfois très désagréable . Mais lorsque la situation sort de son contrôle , elle devient complètement folle , elle perd son esprit réfléchis et fait n'importe quoi . En contre partie , elle souffre beaucoup . Elle est seule presque tout le temps , reçois toujours des reproches et est complètement soumise à sa mère qui la considère plus comme un objet précieux que comme sa fille . C'est l'anti-heroine parfaite , elle est égoïste et ne pense qu'à son propre bien , quitte à faire souffrir les autres pour y arriver . Mais elle va changer , c'est une promesse !**

 **Si ça vous a plut , laissez un loooooong commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez et ce que vous n'avez pas aimez . Votre avis compte pour moi ... Vraiment ...**

 **✌?**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**2**

 **-** Dans les territoires de la famille Elira , la fête était fini depuis longtemps . Les festivités organisées pour la famille royale était finis . Les bougies furent éteintes et chacun regagna sa place . L'endroit qui une heure auparavant était animé des plus bruyante des façons , n'était désormais qu'un désert sombre de silence . Tout Elira se murait dans un doux silence .

Léa ouvrit doucement ses yeux , elle se leva et se remémora vite les évènements qui ont causé sa perte de connaissance . Étrangement , elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur .

Elle fut surprise de trouver Joffrey assis parterre, nettoyant son arbalète. Elle le regarda attentivement , puis décida de satisfaire sa curiosité en prenant la parole .

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'expliquer , puisque j'avoue être perdue . Demanda-t-elle froidement .

Il se retourna et la regarda .

\- Que dois-je expliquer ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Redemanda Léa tout aussi froidement.

\- Par coïncidence.

Le prince se concentra à nouveau sur son arbalète . Léa le regarda faire , elle le darda de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde franchement après pas plus d'une minute .

\- Vous allez rire , mais ... J'étais assez curieux . Répondit-il franchement , au passage , vous êtes vraiment lourde , j'ai essayé de vous porter au château mais cela se finit sur un échec . C'est votre cheval qui m'a guidé vers vous . Dit-il en pointant du doigt la bête attachée à l'arrière. Et j'était assez curieux de voir votre tête lorsque vous vous réveillerez après une telle chute. Et je voulais également savoir pourquoi avez-vous commis un tel vole ?

\- Quel vole ? Demanda Léa en fronçant ses sourcils .

Le prince rigola puis répondit d'un ton moqueur :

\- Stupide et amnésique en plus ! Peut on vraiment être si bête ? Il lâcha un autre rire puis repris , vous ne vous souvenez pas des bijoux avec lesquels vous vous êtes enfuite ?

Léa se souvint vite de la boîte et de la course poursuite dans le couloir . Bien sûr , elle n'avait volé les bijoux que pour concrétiser son plan, elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Elle se douta vite que leur propriétaire allait dé le matin suivant réaliser leur disparition , ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'un point de vue personnelle . Elle bénit le ciel une nouvelle de lui avoir donné pour mère une femme aussi matérialiste , cette dernière n'avait aucun instinct maternel , ni aucune sensibilité , mais son caractère radin servait l'avantage de sa fille désormais.

\- Vous vous méprenez mon prince , je n'ai rien volé . C'est vrai que la scène que vous avez vu prête aux suggestions , mais je peux vous assurez qu'il n'en est rien .

\- Voleuse et menteuse en plus ! Décidément , vous n'avez que des défauts .

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir mesurer vos propos , sir. Rien ne vous donne le droit de m'insulter à tord et de m'attribuer des délit que je n'ai pas commis . En plus ... Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un futur roi . Elle s'efforça de prononcer ces paroles avec le plus de distinction possible , sachant que toute sa prestance était examinée par son interlocuteur .

Le prince resta un instant surpris , puis il se ravisa rapidement , cherchant désespérément un truc à lui jeter à figure .

\- Félicitations , je trouve que vous avez bien du tact pour une paysanne sans éducation . Commença-t-il , mais j'ai un rang bien plus élevé que le votre . Ainsi , je peux parler comme bon me semble et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Il commença à élever la voix et à faire des mouvements de mains excessifs pour appuyer ses propos .

Léa l'écouta un instant , puis l'ignora totalement par la suite tellement son comportement était enfantin . Elle le regarda la traiter de tous les noms et répéter à tout bout de champ sa supériorité , mais elle n'apporta aucun intérêt à ses paroles . Malgré sa prétention insupportable , elle dut avouer le trouver drôle . Si il n'était pas né prince , il serait sûrement devenu bouffon .

\- Est ce que vous m'écoutez ?! Cria le prince en remarquant sa lassitude .

\- Oh , oui , oui , elle mit sa main sur sa bouche en baillant , vos parole me transpercent l'âme par leur profondeur . Je vous pris , continuez ! Dit-elle en agitant sa main .

Le prince se sentit encore plus offensé. Il trouvait la jeune fille manifestait uns indifférence grossière à ses propos, et elle n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui ouvertement. Jamais ! Jamais il n'avait été considéré avec si peu d'importance , et cela lui déplaisait fortement . La haine qu'il nourrissait pour cette créature inconsciente s'intensifiait encore plus . Il voulu la clouer au sol pour la violer et lui transpercer la poitrine avec une de ses propres flèches par la suite , mais il hésita. Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette hésitation soudaine. En temps normal , il se serait jeté sur elle, mais elle lui inspirait un dégoût encore plus fort que sa haine. Rien que de s'imaginer touchant sa peau pâle le fit frémir et lui donna la sensation de nausée. Finalement, il jugea que cette fille était indigne du privilège d'être puni par ses mains royales, il laissera un de ses gardes lui couper les seins pour les lui faire manger par la suite. Il se réjouit à cette pensée.

Il se rassit parterre et continua de nettoyer son arbalète qui était déjà propre. Léa le regarda, s'efforçant de deviner ce qui avait bien put le calmer, mais elle fut soulagée de ne plus l'entendre. Elle remarqua qu'un hibou était posé que un arbre tout proche, elle se saisie rapidement de son arc et de ses flèches, puis visa l'animal.

Le prince se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais que faites-vous ! Cria-t-il faisant fuir la bête visée.

\- Mais quel imbéciles vous êtes ! S'indigna Léa en le foudroyant du regard. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'abattre du proie, celane veut pas dire que vous devez pénaliser les autres pour autant !

Puis retrouvant son calme, elle se rassit et observa les étoiles, puis réfléchissant un instant à la situation. Elle sentit une vague d'audace la traverser et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une petite pique.

\- Vous êtes bien inconscient ... Dit-elle en se tournant vers le prince.

Un brouhaha d'indignation suivit de la part du prince, infligé par la remarque déplaisante de Léa Pendant qu'il se plaignait , il remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait de tout son logo et ne lui prêtait plus attention, il repris son calme puis il la questionna à ce sujet mais il n'eut qu'une réponse évasive .

\- Oh j'ai des soucis qui me tourmentent.

\- Je suis celui qui est sensé avoir le plus de soucis , vu que c'est moi le prince héritier , et je trouve le moyen de garder mon sang froid . Alors quels sont ces tracas qui vous encombrent ? Questionna le prince.

\- Oh , elle soupira , vous savez sir ... Il y'a des choses plus importante que de choisir la couleur de vos rideaux . Et je ne peux vous accorder cette faveur .

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous savez bien qui je suis , alors que moi , je ne sais rien de vous . Et qui vous dit je passe mon temps à choisir la couleur des rideaux ?! J'ai des activités bien plus intéressante et des responsabilités pesantes !

Léa foudroya le prince d'un regard accusateur , puis répondit d'un ton plat :

\- Une personne qui est réellement débordée ne fait jamais étalage de ses problèmes . Vous qui serez roi un jour , vous devez le savoir .

\- Arrêtez ! Vous me rappelez mon grand père avec vos sois-disant paroles sages . Vous êtes très impertinente d'oser me parler de la sorte .

\- Si mon franc-parler vous dérange sir , je n'ouvrirai plus la bouche . Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire ... Elle s'efforçait de garder un certain calme , mais l'attitude stupide de ce satané Joffrey Baratheon commençait réellement à l'agacer . Il n'a aucune discussion , discourir avec lui est l'activité la plus stupide à laquelle Léa n'ai jamais été confrontée .

\- Oui ça me dérange ! Vous ferez mieux de la fermer ! Mais avant ... Le prince s'arrêta un instant et s'approcha de la jeune fille . J'aimerais savoir , quel est votre nom ? Et puis d'abord , d'où venez-vous ? Malgré vos vêtements simple , vous avez trop de distinction dans votre façon d'agir pour n'être qu'une simple _paysanne ._ Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et pénétra ses yeux avec les siens .

Léa sentit à nouveau ce trouble l'envahir , son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine , elle sentit ses joues rougir , et bien qu'assise , elle sentait ses jambes trembler . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si ... Bizarre . Elle baissa les yeux au sol pour ne plus affronter le regard de Joffrey .

\- Sir ... Pour tout vous dire , je ne suis qu'une femme de chambre ... Je sers Lady Léa Elira depuis quelques années . Elle osa relever les yeux vers lui . Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant ...

Le prince soupira , elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres , elle en frémit ...

\- Mais je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom ? Il murmura doucement

\- Zelitta , sir ... Je m'appelle Zelitta .

Il détacha son menton et s'éloignant d'elle d'un pas chancelant . Et voilà que tout à coup , il se mettait à frissonner et à sentir la nausée ravager son estomac , il était dégoûté . La main avec laquelle il l'avait touché tremblait . Décidément , tout en cette fille le répugnait, son insolence , son regard impertinent , même son touché ... Et d'innombrable autre chose qui faisaient que cette fille n'était même pas digne d'être humaine . Zelitta ... Même son nom était moche .

Léa articula un léger sourire , elle mentait mieux que ce qu'elle croyait . La jeune fille croisa les bras . Sa performance était parfaitement crédible , on dirait une vraie petite fille apeurée . Alimentée par son propre orgueil , elle se disait qu'elle jouait la comédie à merveille , malgré qu'elle s'était contentée de mentir et avec toute l'agitation intérieur qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant , ce n'était pas difficile d'avoir l'air effrayée et stupidement désespérée . Ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan , mais cet incident servait parfaitement ses intérêts .

Avec le bruit des oiseaux , elle se rendit compte qu'elle était resté un peu trop longtemps dans les bois . Elle se leva et prit son arc avec elle .

\- Hey , attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! Dit le prince en remarquant qu'elle partait .

Ils montèrent tout les deux à cheval , la route fut silencieuse. Arrivés devant les portes du château, Léa prit un chemin à gauche et galopa vers une destination inconnu. Le prince qui avait tenté de la retenir en lu criant de revenir, la perdit de vu dans le blizzard matinal. Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas la stupidité de se lancer à sa poursuite une fois de plus.

...

La matinée était déjà bien avancée , le soleil trônait dans le ciel et chacun vaguait à ses occupations . Les serviteurs s'occupaient du ménage , les dames de la cour batifolaient en affichant leurs toilettes , alors que les hommes discutaient politique et finance . Il régnait une atmosphère paisible et tranquille .

Zedard avait été chargé par son père de tenir compagnie au prince héritier , et par le peu de ce qu'il avait put voir du prince, Zedard pouvait déjà affirmer que c'était une petite nature . Il ne savait pas tirer à l'arc et se débrouillait très mal à l'épée , et le pire c'est qu'il n'assumait pas ses échecs . Il avait toujours une excuse sous la main pour se justifier, un lâche incarné .

Ils étaient touts les deux exaspérés, Joffrey de devoir subir humiliation sur humiliation devant un jeune garçon qui le prenait de haut, et Zedard de devoir supporter un gamin capricieux et prétentieux . Il s'avéra donc légitime qu'au bout de deux heures d'entraînement inutile, que les deux se séparèrent sur demande du prince, qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer de perdre à tout les coups . Le futur roi se sentait humilié et atrocement faible devant l'héritier des Elira, son orgueil avait prit un sacré affront . Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter de quitter enfin la terre de cette famille de profiteurs .

Porté par sa colère, il décida d'aller voir sa mère, qui elle bien sûr, allait l'étendre et lui obéir . Il la trouva dans les jardins dans les jardins du château à lire se promenant , il l'approche sans peine et lui expliqua les raisons de sa frustration, et il ne manqua pas de lui parler de la sale servante qui l'avait ridiculisé la veille au soir , mais sans émotionner le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'ils avaient partagé un bon repas autour d'un feu en discutant des problèmes de la vie .

\- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient mon fils ! S'écria la reine . Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de venir me voir, cette sale voleuse mérite d'être pendu . J'irai de ce pas en parler à lady Elira ... Elle réfléchit un instant puis continua . Mais comment diable avez-vous su comment elle s'appelait et pour qui elle travaille ?

Le prince ravala sa salive .

\- Je l'ai entendu le dire à une servante, mère ! Je suis sûre que ce qu'elle a volé appartient à Lady Léa ou à Lady Elira elle-même , il faut la châtier !

\- Vous avez raison, Joffrey. Je vais immédiatement parler à Lady et Lord Elira . Mais ... Elle pointa son fils du doigt . Ne parlez surtout à personne des coups qu'elle vous a infligé . Vous êtes celui qui l'a frappé et vous l'avez laissé fuir vivante par pitié, tenez cette version et tout ira pour le mieux .

La reine partit aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots . Le jeune prince entama la découverte des jardins Elira de son côté . Il avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'imaginer le sort réservé à cette servante .

Elle mérite son sort . Mais il allait la regretter, ou moins avec elle il avait un avait un interlocuteur intéressant, pénible mais intéressant . À quoi bon regretter une servante ? Cette Zelitta a osé l'humilier en lui parlant comme à son égale . Elle mérite plus que que la mort .

...

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le nombre des soldats de l'armée Jorferr dans la guerre des cinq tribunes ? Demanda le vieux barbus en se déplaçant dans la pièce .

\- Deux milles , si on compte les sept cent combattants parvenus par la mer avant les trois dernières batailles . Répondit la jeune fille docilement installée dans son bureau .

\- Bien, bien ... Donc vous pouvez m'informer de qui avait la plus grande force militaire au début de l'affrontement ?

\- C'était les Sans Cœur , possédant initialement une armée de trois milles hommes, mais avec l'alliance militaire contractée avec les Tyerell , leur nombre passa à six milles .

\- Arrêtons-en là pour le moment . Fermez votre livre et n'oubliez pas d'étudier le chapitre sur l'ascension sociale de la famille des Jorferr . Nous étudierons demain le passé de votre arrière grand-père, Rorlor II Elira . Et ses interactions avec les Jorferr . Bonne journée Mademoiselle , dit le Mautre historique de la jeune fille en s'inclinant avant de quitter la salle d'étude .

Après son départ, la jeune fille se contenta de rester et d'étudier ses exercices de mathématiques .

Sa plume bougeait gracieusement sur le papier , et lorsqu'elle sèche , la jeune fille n'a que reprendre de l'ancre dans la proche petite fiole . Son autre main enleva la pince qui servait à tenir ses cheveux en chignon. Quand la pince disparu, les mèches sombrent lui tombèrent en cascade sur le dos . Dans un geste inconscient, elle grignota sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant . Ses yeux fixaient uniquement le papier avec ardeur . Elle respirait doucement, normalement . Ses oreilles ne percevait aucun son .

Mais soudain, elle sentit ses cheveux se faire tirer en arrière, elle lâcha un bruit de surprise puis se retourna pour trouver un vieillard sobrement habillé . Elle sourit légèrement, mais garda un regard froid . Elle se leva rapidement de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter le visage du vieil homme . Ce dernier prit place sur son siège et commença à inspecter les feuilles dispersées sur le bureau .

\- C'est une magnifique journée, tout le monde se divertit et brûlé de curiosité de faire la connaissance de la famille royale . Il prononça ses mots avec sa monotonie de coutume . Alors que vous , vous restez cloîtrée telle une prisonnière à faire des calculs qui m'ont fait perdre les cheveux à votre âge . Félicitations Lady Léa, il applaudit de ses deux mains, vous savez profiter de la vie !

Léa se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira d'exaspération, toujours le dos tourné vers le vieillard . Il ne la vouvoyait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher .

\- Je vous croyais plus humaine . Il murmura .

Léa se retourna rapidement et le darda de ses yeux de vipère .

\- Que voulez-vous dira par là ? Dit-elle froidement .

\- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre gouvernante, Dame Zelitta ?

Léa passa sa main dans ses cheveux .

-Oui, elle est dans mes appartements en train de les nettoyer .

\- Non ... Elle est ... Enfin, ce qui reste d'elle est placées devants les portes du château . La pauvre a souffert d'après le dire des gardes lors de son châtiment .

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Léa totalement indifférente en s'approchant du bureau.

Le vieux maître inclina sa dos vers l'arrière et croisa les bars .

\- On a retrouvé des bijoux appartenant à votre mère dans sa chambre . En plus, elle était accusée d'atteinte verbale sur la déplorablement importante personne du prince ... _héritier._

\- Oh alors ça va, elle a mérité sort . n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle voleuse a put être à mon service, je vais devoir faire l'inventaire de mes affaires pour voire si elle ne m'a rien

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Vous savez que c'est inutile . Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que Zelitta était une voleuse . On a sûrement dû la piéger ... Et même pour les accusations portées par la famille royale à son encontre, le jeune Joffrey peut parfaitement mentir pour attirer l'attention . Les jeunes gens comme lui ont besoin de distractions et chacun a ses préférences dans ce domaine . Il expliqua calmement, observant attentivement la gestuelle de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci resta tout à fait indifférente à son discours, et son expression de trahissait aucune émotion. La personne qui l'a fait accusé avait certainement de bonnes raisons pour le faire, cette femme n'avait presqu'aucun contact avec les autres . Elle était très seule et d'une grandeur d'âmes remarquable .

\- Mais attendant vous n'avez aucune preuve pour la blanchir, et les apparences sont contre elle . Fit remarquer Léa en s'adossant à la bibliothèque .

\- Peut-être ... Mais je sais qu'elle en était incapable ... Avoue ! Léa , c'est toi qui l'a fait . Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de faire une chose aussi tordue. Elle a sûrement dû découvrir l'un de tes nombreux secrets, et tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'elle soit supprimée. Je suis juste un peu déçu, tu commence à perdre de ta créativité. Le vieux garda son ton monotone malgré ses propos accusateurs

Léa sourit et roula des yeux puis répondit avec toute l'innocence possible :

\- je suis outrée ! Maî , que vous puissiez me croire assez cruelle pour faire une chose pareille me blesse profondément. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine . Je suis une croyante convaincue et jamais ! Oh, jamais ! Sur la tête de ma mère je ne ferai une chose pareille ! Comment pouvez-vous me croire capable d'une chose pareille.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie pour me faire croire que tu donnes cher de notre religion et encore moi de ta mère . Avoue mon enfant, et ta conscience sera soulagée. Enfin ... Si tu en possède une . Rétorqua sagement Javice .

\- Qu'avez-vous comme preuve contre moi ?

\- Aucune . Mais je peux facilement deviner que cette affaire est ton œuvre . Affirma-t-il .

\- Vous savez maître ... Elle se rapprocha du bureau et plaça ses mains dessus . Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je déteste être accusée à tort. Je

\- Oui, je sais . Jeune fille, tu dois être plus intelligente . Je connais par cœur tes stratagème de manipulation . Tu essayes de te placer en victime pour que je détourne mes propos . Alors pitié, arrête dès maintenant par ce que ça commence vraiment à être pathétique .

Cette fois Léa ne répondit pas et se détourna à place pour rejoindre sa fenêtre . Elle était de nouveau de dos face à son maître de stratégie . Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida de tout avouer puisqu'il n'allait pas la lâcher avant qu'elle ne crache le morceau .

\- Oui je l'ai fait ! ... Mais elle le méritait bien cette peau morte ! Elle se retourna rapidement et commença à arpenter la pièce . Vous devez comprendre que je n'ai fait que le nécessaire, et je lui ai rendu service en plus .

\- Arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! S'écria le vieux maître,puis il réfléchit un instant pour trouver ses mots ... Écoute, je ne vais pas te juger, ni te demander comment tu t'y ai prise . Mais sache une chose, cette femme était loin d'être une _peau morte_ comme tu l'affirme . Elle a perdu toute sa famille à la guerre. Il ne lui restait plus personne. Elle s'occupait des orphelins et avait une totale dévotion à ta famille. Il arrêta un instant puis repris. Zelitta n'est pas ta première victime, il y'a eu une dizaine avant elle, et tous étaient innocents à ce que je sache ... . Expliqua Maître Javice avec amertume, espérant ébranler le cœur de son élève .

La jeune Léa baissa les yeux au sol et soupira . Elle mit une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et arbora son plus beau sourire avant de répliquer d'un ton enjoué :

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal ! Elle lâcha un rire moqueur. Qu'elle aille crever en enfer ! Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu un sentimental maître ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez autant de la classe roturière .

\- J'essaye simplement de te montrer le mal que tu as put faire en écoutant ton orgueil pour protéger ta petite personne . Un jour, Léa, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'encore plus cruel et intelligent que toi . Alors arrête de te frotter aux problèmes, parce que ça retournera contre toi un jour . Recommanda Javice en se levant du siège .

\- Cette personne n'est pas encore née à mon avis .En attendant, je ne vois personne qui puissent m'arriver à la cheville . Déclara-t-elle en voyant le maître de stratégie s'approcher de la porte .

\- Hey bien ... Je ne pourrais pas dire que je n'ai pas tenté ma chance ! S'exclama le vieux Javice en ouvrant la porte . Réfléchis juste à ce que je viens de te dire. J'était iniquement venu te prévenir que ton père- Jon Elira premier de son nom- t'attend dans le bureau de règlement judiciaire. Dit le vieux barbus en partant, puis il sortit de la pièce .

Léa restât un moment en observant la porte, plongée dans ses réfections. Puis après quelques minutes, elle réussit à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'était coupable de rien, qu'elle n'avait accompli que son devoir et que cette vielle pouffe n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Son vieux maître de stratégie n'avait fait qu'attiser en elle un feu de vengeance brûlant. Elle s'était faite grondée par lui, chose très rare. Et en plus, il croyait qu'elle était fautive dans l'histoire. Elle allait lui montrer qui était la plus cruelle.

Mais avant, elle devait se rendre devant les portes du château pour observer les restes du corps de cette vielle pouffe ;

...

Le prince était déconcerté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter de lui-même ou de ses choix, mais toute cette situation le dépassait à bien a des égards.

Lorsque l'on arrête une personne pour la soumettre à sa sentence, la plupart du temps cette personne se révèle être la coupable. Mais il n'était plus aussi sûr, la vielle femme dont il avait été témoin de l'exécution ne ressemblait aucunement à celle qu'il avait rencontré hier soir. Il aurait pu arrêter l'exécution pour sauver la vue de cette femme nullement responsable des accusations portées contre elle, mais ... Il s'était dégonflé, en partie par peur de paraître ridicule et outre part pour se divertir d'un spectacle aussi peu conventionnel, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les entrailles d'êtres humains et cela lui plaisait d'admirer la constitution humaine et la souffrance d'autrui dans un même spectacle. Et aussitôt l'exécution finie, il n'avait plus ressentit le moindre remords de ne pas être intervenu, il était même satisfait de lui-même.

Cette exécution s'était révélé être la partie la plus intéressante de sa journée. Il avait passé son temps à fouiner dans l'immense bibliothèque principal des Elira, une pièce si grande qu'elle en dépassait la salle du trône, les étagères était garnis de livres de toutes sortes, chacun parlant d'un sujet particulier, la science, la politique et l'économie y était privilégiés . Des sujets qu'il étudiait malheureusement tout les jours, mais qui n'avaient jamais éveillés en lui grand intérêt. Contrairement à la famille Elira, qui chérit depuis des générations la science et les mathématiques. Leur énorme bibliothèque en était la preuve, contenant des ouvrages tellement grands qu'il n'osait même pas les tenir. Il n'avait guère trouvé beaucoup de romans romanesque et fantastiques, mais il s'en était contenté. Fuyant désespérément ces basses courtisanes de la cour qui le harcelait de flatteries stupides et de souries aussi niais que faut pour certains.

Mais il avait bien dut arrêter ses lectures interminables pour pouvoir répondre à la convocation de son père dans le bureau de Lord Elira. Il avait été surpris d'y retrouvé sa mère assise dans un grand canapé aux côtés de son père. Lady Elira quant à elle était assise non loin de ses convives près de de son époux. Cette assemblée générale le mortifia et son imagination ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder, lui faisant voir le pire des scénarios.

\- Je vous pris de vous asseoir, sir . Dit Lady Elira gracieusement en indicans une place près de la reine.

Dé qu'il prit place, la conversation qu'il avait interrompu par son arrivée reprit de bon train. Chacun restant scrupuleusement sur ses posions.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer malheureusement. S'exclama Lord Jon avec regrets. Elle est seule maîtresse de son sort, ma volonté ne peut contredire la sienne sur son bonheur et sa félicite.

\- Mais voyant ! interrompis Cercei en élevant là ton, elle ne peut refuser une occasion pareille, est-elle juste consciente de tous les avantages que lui procurerais son nouveau statut ?

\- Elle en est sûrement consciente. L'interrompit lord Elira avec ferveur. Son choix sera vraisemblablement le plus judicieux pour moi. Je n'accepterais rien sans avoir son avis.

Joffrey ne savait pas du tout sur quoi tournait la conversation, et ne voulait en aucun cas encombrer son esprit d'affaires futiles. Mais cette affaire ne semblait pour le moins pas futile, puisqu'on l'avait amené si précipitamment ici, il se doutait qu'il était concerné. Lorsqu'il osa demander de quoi il était raison, sa mère le fit taire et continua à débattre avec Lord Jon, avec quelques interventions ridicule du roi qui essayait en vain de s'immiscer dans la discussion.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un valet de chambre entra d'un air digne et annonça avec le plus grand tact l'arrivée de Lady Léa Elira.

Joffrey, d'abord indifférent à cette annonce, changea totalement de sentiments en voyant la jeune fille entrer dans une robe noire en satin. Il écarquilla les yeux et perdit la sensation de ses jambes un instant, reconnaissant avec horreur le visage qu'il avait passé la nuit à regarder. Il commença à suffoquer sous le coup de la surprise. La reine arrêta immédiatement son débat avec Lord Elira pour se consacrer à son fils, elle le secoua légèrement en lui demandant comment il se sentait.

\- Que ce qui vous prend, mon prince ? Questionna la jeune lady Léa d'une voix tremblante en lui adressant un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il observa ses yeux verts briller aussi innocemment que ceux d'une enfant, il aurait crut à sa petite comédie s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son vrai caractère.

Il arrêta de suffoquer quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir affirmé qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun mal, la conversation reprit. Mais cette fois, tout s'adressait surtout à lady Léa, qui restait neutre face à la révélation des projets complotés derrière son dos, à elle et à celui du prince lui-même.

\- Mes enfants, commença Robert Baratheon qui avait prit les devants, puisque nous nourrissons entre nos deux maisons, Baratheon et Elira, une amitié forte et que nous aimerions créer un lien plus fort que la simple alliance politique, nous avons prit une décision très importante que nous aimerions vous voir approuver. Déclara-t-il avec une prestance qui choqua même Cercei tellement elle était élégante.

Voyant que son mari prenait trop d'importance, la reine décida d'intervenir.

\- Vous allez vous marier, tout simplement. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix assuré. Nous sommes ici pour demandé la main de cette très cher Léa, une demande que nous aimerions être acceptée, jeune fille ...

Joffrey resta bouche béé de cette annonce, il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais cette éventualité aurait dût lui traverser l'esprit. On ne traverse presque jamais la moitié de son royaume sans une bonne raison, et Léa Elira était une candidate idéale au titre de reine, jeune, jolie, très noble qui plus est avec une formation préalable aux arts de la cour...

Léa quant à elle resta de marbre devant cette surprise, une surprise qui ne l'enchantait point. Contrairement à Joffrey, elle avait supposé une telle éventualité, mais c'était ravisé en croyant que le prince épouserait sûrement la fille aînée des Stark, des amis de longue date de la maison Baratheon.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Léa en souriant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je suis surprise d'avoir été choisie ! Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Excusez-moi majesté, mais je ne peux me tenir assez correctement après une telle annonce, je dois filer pour reprendre mes esprits ! Je vous donnerais une réponse en bonne et dut forme lorsque je serais moins bouleversée. Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla du bureau laissant les deux partie satisfaites.

Lady Elira sourit en regardant sa fille partir.

\- À mon avi, il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! Elle est ravie comme je l'ai prévus, mais qui ne serait pas ravie ? Devenir reine est le rêve des toutes les fillettes. Rigola Jasmine. Nous pouvons commencer à préparer le mariage maintenant !

\- Vous avez raison Lady Elira ! Sa réaction prévoit sûrement une réponse favorable, dit Robert Baratheon, pourquoi avons-nous douter du contentement de cette enfant ! S'enquit-il tout joyeux.

\- Mais ne précipitions pas les choses, rappela Lord Elira, elle n'a pas encore dit oui, elle peut parfaitement changer d'avis d'ici là au lendemain, donc n'espérons pas grand chose !

\- Vous vous faites trop de soucis, très cher ! Intervint lady Elira toujours aussi joyeuse et triomphante, vous avez vu sa réaction ! Elle à déjà approuvé ! S'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Et l'on se mit à fixer la date des fiançailles, à discuter des invités et des menus qui devaient être servis à la société présente lors d'un tel événement. Le jeune prince qui subissait toute cette préparation n'avait dit mot depuis le début de l'entretien. Son orgueil était froissé et son mécontentement grandissait à l'entente des détails d'une réception qu'il ne désirer pas le moins du monde voir organisée.

Il n'était pas du tout satisfait du partie qu'on lui prévoyait, s'il n'avait pas préalablement fait la connaissance de lady Léa dans des situations assez mystérieuse, et avoir eu l'occasion d'apercevoir sous son caractère sous son vrai jour ; peut-être aurait-il consentît à cette unions, qui sait ? Mais ce qu'il avait put voir d'elle suffisait à lui monter qu'elle genre de personne elle est, une personne hypocrite, rusée, monteuse avec une audace sans limite. Si elle devenait reine, la courroie serait sûrement ridiculisée et traînée dans la boue plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà avec un roi comme Robert Baratheon. Rien que cette pensée le fit frémir de dégoût, en entrevoyant un avenir commun avec une créature aussi compliquée que Lady Léa, il n'osait croire que son bonheur était établie .

Mais une question essentielle accommodait déjà son esprit, qu'elles étaient les circonstances réelles qui avaient précipité leur malheureuse rencontre ? Il ne cessait d'être obsédé par les incidents de la veille et de nombreuses questions restaient son raiponces dans son esprit, à tel point qu'il prit plus intérêt au préparatifs de son détestable futur mariage.

Peu de temps après, il prit congé prétextant une affreuse migraine et se retira avec toute la politesse possible à l'égard de sa future belle-famille. Il décida de regagner la fameuse bibliothèque qu'il prenait tant de curiosité à arpenter et un plaisir non-dissimulé à se sentir entouré de tant de grandeur intellectuel, flattant son ego en vantant son goût si noble pour le savoir.

Il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de la trouver complètement désertée par ses occupants habituels à une heure aussi avancée de l'après-midi ; il entreprit sagement de continuer la lecture d'un roman préalablement commencé, et qui ne l'ennuyait pas autant que les autres ouvrages de cette bibliothèque. Mais en arpentant les couloirs qui devait le mener jusqu'au rayon précis, il s'indigna de trouver une demoiselle habillée d'une robe sombre, assise parterre, tenant un livre qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir tellement il était grand. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, que couvrait une chevelure brune et d'apparence soyeuse. Voyant que la jeune personne ne remarquait toujours pas sa présence, il se permit d'agiter son pied en tapant le sol pour attirer l'attention de l'étrange jeune fille.

Celle-ci fut bien consterné de lever les yeux vers sa majesté, une personne dont elle avait put examiner les manières hautaines et le caractère vaniteux et plein de prétentions qui caractérisait ce singulier personnage. Elle fut au premier abord, bien que très détachée, surprise le voir en ces lieux, mais elle n'en montra rien et essaya de se contenir le plus possible en se rendant compte que le jeune homme partageait son opinion par sa surprise et son mécontentement ;

Le prince ne put croire à un tel hasard, elle le suivait certainement ! Dans l'unique but de le tourmenter ! Il commençait réellement à avoir des raisons de la détester. Il ne céda pas cette fois et décida de se comporter avec un minimum de courage et de dignité pour la première fois de la journée. Il s'approcha de l'affreuse menteuse et n'hésita à s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Nous avons à parler ! Déclara-t-il vivement en prenant place à ses côtés.

La jeune fille sourit largement et le foudroya d'un regard énigmatique avant de parler avec une naïveté tellement niaise qu'elle ne pouvait être que fausse :

\- Oh ! Je suis honorée sir ! J'ai longtemps espérer pouvoir échanger une conversation civilisée avec vous.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle ferma son livre géant et le mot de côté pour pouvoir se consacrer entièrement au prince, qui se trouvait désormais dans une position assez comique. Il lâcha un léger soupir de frustration, essayant de contrôler ses impulsions colériques qui le rendait aussi sot et bête qu'un animal.

\- Expliquez-vous ? Je veux savoir à quoi vous jouiez hier. Aborda-t-il sans détours. Je ne pense que votre comportement était digne d'une femme de votre rang, _très chère lady ..._ Si je n'ai pas une réponse satisfaisante, je vous dénoncerais à tout le monde et vous tomberez dans la disgrâce. Averti sa majesté en s'efforçant de garder une certaine discipline, sous peine de perdre ses moyens de nouveau.

Léa sourit légèrement avant d'étouffer un rire en gardant ses yeux moqueurs sur le prince.

\- Excusez ma réaction peu respectueuse ... Mais vous me faites bien rire, vous croyez réellement pouvoir me porter préjudice ? Rigola-t-elle en pointant sa personne du doigt.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Joffrey. Mais vous êtes totalement inconsciente, comment pouvez-vous réagir aussi bizarrement à une menace ?

Lorsque la jeune fut enfin calmée de ses rires, elle lui donna la réponse la plus évasive possible.

\- Ce n'était qu'un accident, et pour être honnête, j'ai pris un certain plaisir à vous terrasser. Vous courrez tellement mal au passage, on ne vous a jamais appris qu'il faut lever les genoux le plus possible lorsqu'on se déplace rapidement ? Quoique je ne serai pas surprise d'apprendre que vous n'avez jamais fait d'exercices nécessitant une telle information, vous semblez si mal battît. Se moqua la jeune Elira, essayant de changer le thème de la conversation en s'attaquant à l'ego surdimensionnés de Joffrey.

Le jeune prince se trouva fort contrarié à entendre les paroles de la lady, elle qui n'avait d'autres objectifs que le pousser aux bords de l'agacement. Ce qu'il dit par la suite exprima toute l'ampleur de son mauvais ressentiment, mais il n'oublia pas pour autant le but premier de leur conversation.

\- Bien sûr ... Moquez-vous autant que cela vous plaira, fille indigne ! Mais gardez à l'esprit qu'une jeune fille de bonnes familles aussi respectée que vous l'êtes ne devrait pas connaître de ce genre d'information, cela prouve que vous êtes la dernière des vagabondes et que vous n'avez aucune féminité. Quelle honte ! Mais quelle honte ! vous n'êtes pas digne de votre titre ! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur, mais dites-moi ? Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question cependant la place de passer le temps avec des futilités ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit c'était un accident, j'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler, des affaires qui ne vous concerne pas.

\- Très bien. Lâcha le prince en se relevant. Vous avez gagné ... Je vais aller vous dénoncer à Lady et Lord Elira. On verra ce qu'il diront lorsqu'il diront en apprenant que leur fille n'est qu'une dévergondée !

Léa se contenta de sourire et de regarder le prince s'en aller. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte son champ de vision, elle l'interpella en ces termes :

\- Je vous recommande de vous en abstenir majesté !

Le prince se retourna vivement pour faire fasse à une Léa qui l'approchait d'un pas lent.

\- Pourquoi ? Il demanda inutilement, juste pour connaître les arguments qu'elle pourra lui avancer.

Léa passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre son chignon en place avec sa pince, elle sourit doucement avant de s'arrêter devant le prince. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son nez ... Pendant un instant, il crut prendre pied en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux si profonds ...

\- Je ne tiens pas à voir mon éventuel futur mari se ridiculiser devant mes parents ... Soufflât-elle doucement.

Le prince déglutit et essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Comment pourrais-je me ridiculiser ? Demanda-t-il.

La lady rit légèrement avant de marcher devant le prince.

\- Ne me dites-moi que vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Je vous résume le schéma vu que vous êtes trop bête pour vous en rendre compte ; vous arrivez dans le bureau de mon père, vous lui dites que vous m'avez rencontré hier, habillée en paysanne et que je portais avec moi les bijoux de ma mère, avec mes frêles bras de fillette, j'ai réussi à vous assommer et je me suis enfuie. Puis comme par magie, vous me retrouver au fond des bois, on fait une partie de chasse dans laquelle je tombe de cheval et puis vous accourrez pour me sauver la vie ; naturellement, après nous partageons un bon moment près du feu en discutant amicalement. Nous nous séparons avant l'aube en jurant de se revoir et de fuir ensemble au bout du monde ! ... Je vous laisse une minute pour vous rendre compte à quel point c'est absurde, vous passerez plus pour un fou plus que je ne passerais pour autre chose. Elle croisa les bras et guetta sa réaction avec impatience.

Le prince ravala sa salive avant de lui adresser un regard résigné mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose Léa s'était déjà accaparé de ça personne. Elle sourit largement pour ensuite se rapprocher de lui et lui prendre le bras.

\- Mais que ce que vous faites ? S'ecria-t-il alors qu'elle le traînait en dehors de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh ! Je suis déçue et moi qui croyais que vous alliez accepter de vous balader avec moi ... Elle fit la moue, mais continua de le traîner avec elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille ... Et surtout avec vous !

\- Nous devons faire plus ample connaissance, nous allons peut-être nous marier, je n'aimerais pas que vous me regardiez encore avec dédain lorsqu'on sera devant l'hôtel !

Le prince la repoussa violemment et puis s'arrêta pour lui adresser une expression de dégoût.

\- Alors là jamais ! Il cria. Jamais je ne vous épouserais !

Léa l'approcha en souriant et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

\- Ne dites pas ça mon prince !

Elle le gifla sur la joue aussi fort qu'elle le put, puis attrapa son oreille avec ses ongles acérés pour la tirer brutalement vers ses lèves rouges.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ... Je désire ce mariage encore moins que vous ...

Le prince commença à trembler en sentant ses ongles pénétrer dans la chaire de son oreille, il ne put bouger d'un centimètre, tétanisé par la peur qu'elle lui inspirait. Puis comme si de rien n'était, elle le lâcha et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs du château, en direction des jardins.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, on aurait dit que vous venez de croiser un revenant. Dit-elle alors qu'elle se baladait en s'accrochant à son bras.

Le prince déglutit pour ensuite répondre :

\- J'aurais préféré croiser un fantôme plutôt que vous ! Répliqua le jeune prince en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

Léa ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Elle le trouvait amusant, il était peut-être sot et facilement manipulable, mais il la faisait rire comme personne. Mais son opinion concernant son comportement prétentieux et agaçant ne changeait pas pour si peu, il continuait de paraitre à ses yeux comme le dernier imbéciles. Un imbécile très drôle en apparence.

Arrivés aux jardins du palais, les futurs époux continuait à marcher en silence, main dans la main. Comme le silence commençait à peser sur le prince, il décida de reprendre la conversation pour essayer de satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici avec vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Léa soupira puis lui répondit franchement.

\- Si nous étions restés plus longtemps dans cette bibliothèque, je crois que quelqu'un nous aurait remarquer, les mestres se rassemblent à cette heure de la journée pour régler quelques petits détails. Murmura-t-elle en jetant des regards discrets un peu partout.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous à voix basse ? Cracha le jeune homme furieusement.

\- Shutt, elle va vous entendre ! Continua-t-elle de susurrer.

\- Qui ça ?

La jeune Elira pointa discrètement une vielle dame d'apparence modeste, cette dernière s'occupait d'un ouvrage de couture qui semblait lui demander une certaine concentration. L'Elira expliqua avec subtilité et ménagement que cette dame avait des oreilles encore plus perçants, la vielle n'était autre qu'une espionne vendue pour quelques pièces à cette très chère Lady Elira. Les deux jeunes firent alors tout leur possible pour éviter cette dame aux allures de ménagère commune.

Éclipsés enfin de l'attention de cette espionne, non sans peine, les deux jeunes gens s'expliquèrent enfin. Léa ne révéla rien de bien apportant sur les événements de la veille, mais le prince fut satisfait de ses réponses peu éloquentes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'en aurait pas de plus claires. Le sujet semblait clos, une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais leurs affaires commune ne s'arrêtaient malheureusement pas à ça, ils était sur le point de se marier, de se _marier ..._ Vivre ensemble pour le restant de leur vie, aucun des deux ne semblait être consentant de bon cœur. Il se détestait mutuellement, une haine qui n'avait d'égale que le dégoût qu'inspirait l'un à l'autre. Le malheur le plus total qui résulterait d'une telle union serait inévitable.

\- Vous préférez les brunes ou les rousses ? Demanda la jeune fille aussi innocemment qu'elle le pouvait.

Léa n'avait pas très bien réfléchit à la question du mariage, elle se contentait de rejeter les demandes en mariage gavantes qui l'irritait plus qu'autres choses. Maintenant, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté les plus avantageuse, comme le mariage avec les Porlier. Une telle alliance entre ces deux maison servait les deux intérêts, mais elle l'avait rechigné stupidement, refusant de prendre pour époux un homme aussi insipide que Lomis Porlier. Elle était ridiculement stupide à ses treize ans, un âge où elle s'était faites embobinée par l'image de ces héroïnes féminines de romans fortes, courageuses, indépendante ... Elle était stupide, elle ne pouvait désormais se souvenir de cette époque sans ressentir une certaine honte. Maintenant elle est piégée dans un mariage dévalorisant avec un blondinet sans perspicacité, pour devenir la reine d'un royaume en faillite et au peuples déchaîné sur ses gouverneurs. Sachant que ce mariage est avant tout une affaire d'état, un refus serait considéré comme un outrage à la couronne suivit par une déclaration de guerre où elle avait tout à perdre et eux tout à gagner. Lorsqu'elle expliqua la situation au prince, mettant en avant tout les soucis que cela lui causerait à lui et à son cher trône livide, et oubliant volontairement de dire qu'elle serait tout aussi perdante que lui. Le jeune garçon ne put réagir qu'excessivement, apprendre une chose pareille devait le vexer. Sans remarquer qu'elle aussi ne serait pas à son avantage si cela devait ce produire.

Et ainsi les deux jeunes nobles continuèrent de dialoguer, plus Léa parlait avec le prince, plus elle se rendait compte que l'influence de la reine était visible dans toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Il avait sa façon de parler, d'observer, mais sans l'intelligence et la délicatesse qui ornaient le tout. Quant à lui, Joffrey réalisait à quel point les manières de la jeune lady étaient civilisées, lorsqu'il ne l'a poussait pas à bout, elle était presque charmante mais d'une froideur glaciale. Une froideur qui n'était pas présente la nuit dernière.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas de préférence, mais je déteste les blondes ! Elles ont toutes un tempérament monstrueux. Répondit-il sans arrières-pensées, un peu intrigué par la question.

\- Lorsque nous annulerons nos regrettables fiançailles, vous aurez un choix très restreint de prétendantes au titre de reine. Deux pour être exact, l'une rousse, l'autre brune. Indiqua la jeune fille.

\- Les connaissez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Comment sont-elles ?

\- Je ne connais l'une que de loin, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'autre. Répliqua Léa. Sansa Stark, ce non ne vous ai pas familier ?

\- Non, aucunement ! Mais je sais que lord Stark est un ami de mon père.

\- La pauvre fille est jolie comme un cœur, soupira Léa, malheureusement, elle est sotte et niaise jusqu'à l'insupportable. Mais c'est celle que vous risquez d'épouser, et vous savez pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Et l'autre, qui est-elle ?

\- Margaery Tyrell, enfin je crois ... Dit la jeune fille.

\- Comment est-elle ? S'empressa de questionner le prince.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

\- Très belle, intelligente et amicale d'après les rumeurs. Mais le bruit court qu'elle va épouser Renly Baratheon.

La discussion continua en ce sens. Jusqu'à ce que le prince commença à bailler et à devenir de plus en plus étourdi. Léa décida de clore la discussion aussitôt qu'elle vu que son nouveau bouffon ne l'amuserait plus. Le prince qui ne voulait pas arrêter la marche avec la jeune lady, protesta et assura à cette dernière qu'il n'était nullement fatigué. Mais Léa eu vite raison de la vaine détermination du prince. Mais avant de se quitter, Joffrey fit promettre à la jeune fille de se revoir le lendemain. Léa n'était pas très emballée par la perspective, elle accepta uniquement par ce qu'elle se sentait trop lasse pour protester longtemps.

\- Alors vous promettez de m'accorder votre compagnie pendant toute la journée de demain. S'écria le prince avec un regard impatient.

\- Pas toutes ma journée, j'ai étude demain et je ne puis m'en dispenser. Mais je consens à vous accorder ce qui restera de mon temps. Rajouta la jeune fille avec ennuie.

\- Je suis impatient Lady Léa. Sourit-il en lui prenant les mains pour les embrasser.

L'Elira se dépêcha de détacher ses mains de son emprise, puis répondit avec empressement :

\- Moi aussi, à bientôt ! Elle lui accorda une légère révérence puis s'enfuie d'un pas rapide et digne vers ses appartements.

En chemin, elle sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa poche, et s'essuya les mains avec dégoût. Essayant de purifier le plus possible, ces précieuses mains qui avaient dut subir les baisers de cet être borné. Cette tâche terminée, elle jeta le précieux tissu à la figure d'une servante qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs et lui ordonna avec le plus grand détachement de le brûler le plus rapidement possible.

... Fin du Chapitre...

 **Je me suis vraiment lâchée sur ce chapitre. Surtout en écrivant les passages entre Léa et Joffrey qui composent la majorité du chapitre, c'est la phase construction. On remarque aussi un peu la différence dans le comportement de Joffrey par rapport au début du chapitre. Je sais que c'est une tentative désespérée pour créer un développement de leur relation. Et j'ai bien rit avec Léa aussi.**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**3**

 **-** Jorgiana est une orpheline. Sans nom de famille, dépourvu de titre et d'honneur. Elle a grandi dans la maison de son oncle, un riche marchand à la famille assez nombreuse. Près de ses cousins et cousines, elle n'était pas spécialement à l'aise surtout avec ses cousines. Trois filles du monde, chacune à la beauté et à l'éclat stupéfiants. Elles sortaient tout le temps, dans des bals, des cérémonies, des dîners ... Jorgiana, quant à elle, ignorait tout de ce monde de brillance et de grandeur auquel ces cousines étaient habituées. Mais elle pouvait en avoir un aperçu chaque fois que ses cousines revenait d'une fête et lui décrivaient l'ambiance et les toilettes des invités. Plus on lui en disait, plus sa fascination pour ces rassemblements mondains grandissait, insister à ce genre d'événement était pour elle un rêve auquel elle n'osait même pas penser tellement il lui semblait lointain.

Or ces moments de rêveries et d'évasion, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occupations. Elle aidait la femme de son oncle qui était mal voyante à coudre, elle lui parlait de tout les sujets qui auraient le potentiel de la distraire, des variétés de thé, de la mode actuelle, des mésaventures du fils de la boulangère et de combien le temps à changé depuis le mois dernier. La femme de son oncle n'était une femme particulièrement intelligente, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de santé aussi et disait souvent qu'elle craignait que le jour où elle succomberait à la mort ses filles ne soient à une fête plutôt qu'à son chevet, à quoi Jorgiana répondait avec la plus grande douceur qu'elle avait encore de beaux jours devant elle et que ses cousines ne faisait que profiter des plaisirs que leur procurait leur jeunes âge.

Jorgiana ne jalousait pas ses cousines, certes, elles avaient plusieurs avantages auxquels elle n'aura jamais droit, mais elle se comportait avec elles comme elle aurait aimé être traitée si elle avait été à leur place. Mais Lisaury et Kappire, les cadettes, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs avec leurs reproches qui se rapprochaient plus de l'insulte que du conseil. Jorgiana se contentait la plupart du temps de sourire et de les ignorer, il n'y avait Minna, l'aînée qui traitait avec un minimum de gentillesse. Sa relation avec ses trois jeunes ladies, qui l'a surpassaient toutes par la beauté et le rang se résumait à la tolérance chez les charmantes et d'admiration et de complaisance chez l'orpheline.

La mère de Jorgiana était une femme d'une extrême beauté, courtisée par les plus grands seigneurs, elle fut promise à Jon Elira avant Lady Jasmine, un mariage arrangé par son père un homme de valeur proche de Tywin Lannister, la main du roi sous le règne du Roi Fou. Bien sûr, c'est ce qui était prévu avant qu'elle ne s'entiche d'un guerrier de la garde royale, avec qui elle aura une aventure qui ruina son prometteur avenir. De ce malheureux incident résulta une grossesse honteuse, et juste au moment où un mariage allait être contracté avec ce même guerrier pour rétablir le déshonneur, le lâche homme s'enfuie en découvrant que la dote de la femme qu'il avait trompé n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. La future mère fut détruite par la disparition de son amant, confrontée à la dure cruauté du monde et assaillit par les reproches et les insultes, elle sombrât dans une déprime maladive, se refusant de manger et perdant jusqu'à la capacité de parler correctement. On avait espéré la voir mourir avec l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre maternel, seul son frère cadet la soutenait et la forçait à s'alimenter. Il éprouvait pour elle une tendresse toute particulière, dépassant à bien des aspects le simple attachement fraternel. Il aurait aimé la voir survivre, mais ses efforts furent vains , car la pauvre femme eut à peine la force d'accoucher. Elle mourut en couche, et son dernier mot fut le nom de sa fille ... _**Jorgiana.**_ Voyant que l'enfant méritait une vie meilleure que celle qu'on lui destinait, le frère prit l'enfant sous son aile, désobéissant à l'aîné de la fratrie, qui lui souhaitait voir l'enfant exécuté. Suite à cela, l'héritier légitime déshérita son cadet sous l'influence de son père. Et tout contact cessa entre les deux frères.

Jorgiana ignorait tout de cette histoire, on lui avait raconté que ses parents était morts dans un incendie peu après sa naissance. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle ne connaissait pas bien son oncle, elle ne le voyait presque jamais tellement il était en déplacement pour ses affaires. Mais lui la connaissait très bien, prenant de ses nouvelles chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Il lui portait une douce tendresse, puisqu'elle lui rappelait sa défunte sœur.

La vie de Jorgiana s'écoulait lentement. Elle était heureuse de son existence, et se considérait comme très chanceuse. Elle aimait son oncle et sa famille plus que tout au monde, malgré ses cruelles cousines, malgré la fatigante femme de son oncle, ils lui étaient la chose la plus précieuse à son coeur.

Un jour lorsque son oncle revenait d'un long voyage, un dîner copieux fut préparé. Au cours du quel, elle put avec ses cousins apprendre un peu plus sur les affaires du royaume. Ils mangeaient tous autour d'une table ovale, Jorgiana était bien la plus éloignée de son oncle, puisque ses enfants s'étaient empressé de se rassembler près de lui. Mais elle pouvait entendre clairement ce qu'il disait.

\- J'étais cette fois dans les territoires de la famille Elira, où j'ai put présenter ma marchandise à la famille dirigeante. Dit-il en mordant dans son poulet.

\- Et vous avez vu Zedard Elira ? L'interrompit Kappire vivement. Est-il aussi beau qu'on le dit ?

\- Ne l'écoutez pas père ! Répliqua le frère. Parlez-nous plutôt de Léa Elira, comment est-elle ?

\- Pour vous répondre les enfants, dit-il en continuant de manger, Zedard est un jeune homme accomplie et très charmant ... Mais sa sœur à plus de charisme que lui, elle est d'une beauté qui a sut faire s'illuminer mes yeux de vieillard. Et elle a des manières, dit-il en se retournant vers ses filles, dont vous ferez mieux de vous inspirez !

\- Et que vous a-t-elle achetez ? Questionna Minna, devenu intéressée par le sujet.

\- Rien d'important, de le sois noire, des épingles à cheveux et beaucoup de livres. Elle est tes instruite pour tout vous dire, bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais.

\- Tu as entendu comme moi, chuchota Lisaury à l'égard de Kappire. Léa Elira porte de la sois noire !

\- Oui, ce choix relève d'une grande prétention. Dit bassement Kappire. Mais elle peut se permettre de porter du noir, elle est une femme de la haute, elle peut tout faire.

\- Et si on portait du noir au gala de tente Sisi, lui répondit Lisaury. On sera les premières à avoir eu l'idée de copier Léa Elira, nous sommes jusqu'à présent les seules à connaître ses goûts. Nous allons êtres remarquable.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! On aura la même stature que la fille Elira, tout le monde sera à nos pieds avec notre audace.

\- Que ce que vous chuchotez vous deux ? les interpela leur aînée.

Kappire se racla la gorge, et lui fit part de leur intention.

\- C'est bien culotté de votre part de vouloir ressembler à Léa Elira. Les corrigea Minna. Elle est d'un rang plus élevé que le notre, et elle peut porter des couleurs qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Le noir appartient à la haute noblesse et au veuves, et pour le porter bien, il faut un certain maintien que vous n'avez pas.

Kappire et Lisaury était restées silencieuses après cette réprimande. Mais elles retrouvèrent leur enjouement en entendant parler des exploits de Zedard Elira. Il avait gagner un tournoi il y' a peu, avec tout les mérites. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'admiration que lui portait les jeunes fille de la maison, toute sans exception était éprise du jeune homme sans même l'avoir rencontré. Elles le connaissaient par procuration, à travers ses exploits ,les compliments sur ses manières et ses tableaux qui circulent dans tout le royaume. Même Jorgiana le trouvait intéressant.

Les deux jeunes hommes ,qui était également assis à la table, était tout aussi épris que leur de Léa Elira. Contrairement à leur sœurs, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'entre voir Léa. C'était à un tournoi, ils n'avaient fait que l'apercevoir, mais son sourire les avaient marqué. Et le mystère se contenta d'achever leur cœurs. Personne ne savait grand chose de Léa Elira, on entend seulement parler de ses exploits intellectuel. Sa personnalité, ses goûts, ses connaissances, tant de points sombre qui la rendent fascinante. Elle ne se montre jamais qu'on compagnie de ses parents et elle parle très peu durant ces moments d'exposition. D'habitude, les jeunes filles de haute noblesse fanfaronnent pour exposer leur richesse, un peu comme leur sœurs. Mais Léa est très renfermé, et ses apparitions en public sont si formel qu'elle ne se laisse jamais vraiment aller. Même durant les balles, celui qui aura l'honneur de danser avec elle est perçu comme un triomphant. Mais c'est encore moins fréquent que les éclipses. Son partenaire de danse n'est autre que son frère, et quelques fois son père. Avec toute l'admiration qu'ils portaient à la jeune fille, la surprise qu'ils avaient ressentit en apprenant l'information que leur père leur père.

\- Léa Eliea va devenir reine. Elle va épouser Joffrey Baratheon. Le bruit courrait déjà à la capitale lorsque je l'ai quitté. Exposa le marchant en continuant de manger. Mais ça s'est confirmé bien rapidement, un de mes amis qui travaille pour la famille royale m'a affirmé que le roi et la reine avait l'intention de marier leur fils à Léa.

Son fils aîné fit tomber sa fourchette sous le choc.

\- Comment peut-elle épouser un être aussi ingrat que Joffrey Baratheon, tout le mo te sait qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un étron ! S'exclama l'autre fils.

\- Tu as raison mon fils, mais c'est l'élévation ultime pour une fille de son envergure. Devenir reine est un privilège. Elle pourra sûrement remonter la situation du royaume qui traverse une crise. Expliqua le vieux père. Je perçois que ce mariage est une bénédiction.

\- Mais vous devez avouer que la pauvre fille ne mérite un pas un mari tel que notre prince. Intervint la femme du marchand

\- Oui bien sûr, mais Léa Elira sera bien sûr assez sage et influente pour faire changer notre prince. Ajouta Minna.

\- Ah ! La chance ! S'exclama Kappire à sa sœur. Elle va être reine ! Et en plus, elle va épouser un si jolie garçon que Joffrey Baratheon.

\- Tu as raison Kappire ! Répondit sa sœur. Elle va avoir la plus belle situation dont on peut rêver imagine ! Ses étalages , ses robes, ses bijoux ! Ah, sa vie va être tranquille et pleine de privilèges. Et son mariage sera grandiose. La chance ! S'ecria-t-elle dans l'émerveillement.

\- Vous deux, arrêtez de jacasser et finissez votre repas. Leur ordonna Minna, légèrement irrité par leur comportement.

Jorgiana avait finit son repas avant tout les autres, contrairement à eux, elle ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant au sujet de cette famille composé uniquement de deux enfants. Tout les deux prodiges, et excellent dans leurs domaines respectifs. Il n'aurait put en être autrement vu que leur condition leur permettait de s'épanouir dans chaque domaine qu'ils décidaient d'entreprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait nier développer une certaine attirance pour Zedard Elira. Quelle jeune fille aurait put être insensible à ce jeune homme ? Il était beau sur ces portraits, en ne le décrivait qu'en termes héroïques et charmants et on citait sa galanterie et son élégances. En plus, elle était entourée de ses admiratrices les plus farouches au quotidiens, c'est normal de lui vouer une certaine ... Admiration.

Le repas fut bientôt finit, tout le monde regagna ses appartements. Certains charmés par la soirée, d'autres à fleur de peau. Lorsque les deux époux se retrouvèrent dans leur lit de chambre. Le marchand osa révéler à sa femme un événement essentiel qu'il avait volontairement omit d'émettre pendant le dîner devant ses enfants.

\- Le baron Quiar est mort il y'a quelque mois. Avoua-t-il.

La femme ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche dans un geste de surprise,

\- Mais il avait une si belle santé, comme un homme si bien construit peut mourir aussi rapidement. Il y'a à peine six mois, on entendait encore parler de lui pendant ses ronde quotidienne à la capitale. Vous devez être perturbé par la mort de votre père, mon pauvre mari ... Mes sincères condoléances. Elle présenta ses plus sincères excuses, mais malgré tout, elle portait son beau-père dans ses bonnes grâces, personne ne porte Le Baron Quiar dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas annoncé devant nos enfants ?

\- Je les connais, ils se seraient emporté comme des chevaux et la soirée aurait été plus venimeuse que celle que nous venons de passer. Mais ce n'est pas l'événement le plus important, mon frère aînée va nous rendre visite dans un délais de dix jours, annonca-t-il sous le regard surpris de son épouse, d'après ses dires, il voudrait renouer le lien fraternel. Et il nous amène sa femme. Une Lady Frey nouvellement installée dans la maison familiale.

\- Comme c'est étrange, un jour votre père meurt, l'autre, votre frère rené de l'anonymat. C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Vous avez raison de ce genre de chose, mais ne nous encombrons pas de pensées Qaussi impossibles. Contentons-nous de préparer notre modeste demeure à un hôte aussi exigeant

...

Il était à peine le début de l'après-midi, Lady Elira avait fait appelée sa fille dans ses appartements privés, lui faisant annulé son cours de philosophie. Mais ce genre de détails compte peu pour la grande Lady, elle a toujours trouvé que sa fille en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur la science, et que toutes informations ne lui serviraient jamais dans la vie qu'elle lui préparait.

Léa, quant à elle, tremblait de tout ses membres en se dirigeant vers sa mère. Elle avait une peur bleu de sa mère, c'est tout simple, la crainte et la dévotion qu'elle lui voue n'a d'égale que le dégoût et la haine qu'elle lui inspire. Mais elle la respecte, étrangement, elle la respecte. Car Lady Elira sous ses aires de matérialiste corrompue est une femme accomplie et pleine de resources. Capable de détruire ses ennemis d'un claquement de doigt. Léa n'ignore pas que sa mère est un démon lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Osez la contre-dire et vous finirez votre journée sur un bûcher, même si vous êtes son enfant.

Elle entra dans la pièce calmement, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Lady Elira se déconcentra pour accueillir sa fille avec un sourire bienveillant et des yeux complice.

\- Oh voilà enfin notre nouvelle reine ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras vers Léa.

La jeune fille, tétanisée par la peur, ne put s'approcher plus de sa mère. Elle se contenta de faire une révérence et de garder le regard vers le bas.

\- Oh très chère ! C'est moi qui devrait te faire une révérence. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Léa tressaillit de douleur. Tu as dépasser tout les espoirs que je mettais en toi, ma fille. Elle se sépara d'elle et regagna sa confortable canapé.

\- Merci mère, susurra la jeune fille en osant relever les yeux vers Lady Elira.

\- Oh, pas de quoi ! Tu mérites largement tout les mérites. J'admire surtout le travail que tu as opéré sur le prince. Il est littéralement sous ton charme, et je crois avoir entendu que vous avez passé votre mâtiné ensemble ?

\- Oui, ma mère. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton rédige.

\- Mais je t'ai pas appelé pour cette raison. Vois-tu ... Elle commença à arpenter gracieusement la pièce, sa robe majestueuse accentuant la délicatesse de sa marche. Je voulais te donner quelques directives avant que tu ne quittes notre demeure. Tu dois emmener ton frère avec toi à la cour.

\- Pourquoi ? Osa questionner Léa,faisant semblant d'être légèrement troublée. Mais elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Il faut qu'il rencontre des femmes de haute noblesse. Qu'il nous ramène une future Lady Elira, je ne suis plus toute jeune, ni moi, ni ton père Léa. Profite de ton statut à la cour pour lui faire des rencontre avantageuse. Des duchesses, des marquises et je ne sais plus trop ! Assure-toi si il nous fasse un beau mariage. Avantageux pour nous surtout. Expliqua Lady Elira. Elle ne doit pas être trop vilaine, d'un caractère docile, et d'une famille très noble et avec une dote intéressante. Et ne t'attire pas trop de problèmes, soit calme hhcomme tu l'as toujours été. Nous vous rejoindrons après quelques mois pour ton mariage, d'ici-là j'espère que mon fiston aura une promise digne de ce nom ! Aller, dehors ! Dit-elle en agitant sa main. Va te préparer, tu t'envole pour la capitale dans trois jours.

Après ce bref entretien, Léa s'était dépêchée de retrouver sa salle d'étude. Se retrouver entourée de ses livres, de l'odeur de l'ancre et du papier et du chant de son rossignol en cage. Elle venait se réfugier dans cette salle lorsqu'elle a besoin de réflection et de détente, elle commençait également à se sentir légèrement nostalgique ... Après trois jours, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette salle. Elle y avait passait des moments mémorables, des instants de joie à la découverte d'un bon roman ou à l'entente de compliments flatteurs compte à ses études, des instants de douleur après une punition trop dure de sa mère. Elle y passait toutes ses journées depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et quitter cette grande et froide pièce n'était pas simple. Ce qui restait de son coeur se tordait dans les regrets, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre, son seul refuge depuis toujours, où trouvera-t-elle un endroit aussi rassurant ?

Après avoir versé quelques larmes, une fois qui n'est pas coutume, elle se résonna et étouffa ses émotions comme elle était si bien habituée à le faire. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à lire un livre sur les plantations de fleures exotique. Le temps passa à une vitesse presque incroyable, le dîner tant redouté arriva. Cette fois, Léa n'essaya pas de porter une autre couleur que le noir, comme le lui imposait sa défunte gouvernante. Elle se changea juste en une tenue moins formelle, mais toujours aussi sombre.

La famille royale n'était très agréable. Mais au moins, personne n'eut à supporter le comportement exécrable de Robert Baratheon, ce dernier s'étant foulé la cheville en montant les escaliers, il n'avait pas put se déplacer vers la salle à manger. Mais à la grande déception de Léa, le départ vers la capitale ne fut pas retardé pour autant, les médecins jugeaient que son pied serait comme neuf après seulement vingt-quatre heures de soin.

Léa se contenta de sourire et de discuter le plus agréablement possible avec la princesse Myrcella. Les Maîtres Elira dialoguaient sur le malheureux sujet du mariage, auquel le prince semblait bien plus invertit par moments.

L'assemblée fut bien tranquille, mais peu enrichissante, juste simpliste et légèrement étrange. Pour différentes raisons. La reine Cercei était très lourde et ses discours sur la grandeur de la monarchie royale et sur ses plans "politiques" manquaient cruellement d'arguments, prouvant que malgré son intelligence remarquable, elle n'avait aucune expérience de leader.

Zedard, quant à lui, était le grand absent de cette soirée. Il était partie la journée entière en cavale de chasse, et on supposait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la nuit. Tout le monde se languissait de lui, surtout la princesse Myrcella qui trouvait sa compagnie excessivement charmante. Léa, à qui il ne manquait pas le moins du monde, s'amusa intérieurement de cette marque d'affection à l'égard de son fraternel, Le Tombeur a encore fait une conquête.

Notre héroïne, bien qu'intérieurement contrariée, s'appliqua à rendre la soirée aussi agréable pour chacun, voulant préserver son image de fille-modèle, elle souriait tout le temps jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues, discutait avec tout le monde sur plusieurs sujets selon les goûts de chacun, d'histoire et d'architecture avec la reine Cercei, de napperons et de marine avec la princesse Myrcella, d'animaux avec le prince Tommen, et s'adressa presque pas la parole avec son future époux. Mais sous cette façade sucrée se cachait un mal-être profond, une crainte incompréhensible la rongeait de l'intérieur, une appréhension qui avait lieux d'être.

Enfermez une jeune fille dans une grande cage en or, privez la de toute la compagnie extérieur sauf à de rares occasions où elle n'a pas le droit d'agir autrement qu'en poupée de décoration, et plongez la dans une quête de savoir absolu, le résultat ne peut être que fatale. Léa est le résultat d'une telle expérience. Avant, elle ne désirais rien d'autre que de fuir sa cage, maintenant qu'elle va être séparé de tout ce qu'elle connaît, elle a peur. Peur de se voir détruite, peur de ne pas avoir assez d'armes pour affronter la cour royale. Une cour dont elle avait tant entendu parler, une cour destructrice. Un endroit de perfidie et de corruption, où des gens plus expérimentés et plus malins se sont vu déchus. Que pouvait-elle espérer ? Elle allait endosser un rôle fatidique, faire face à un peuple affamé et dans le besoin, prendre des décisions importantes. Et à la moindre erreur, on l'a pointera du doigt en coupable.

Le reine Léa, ce nom ne peut être porteur de bons présage pour elle-même. D'après toutes ses études, aucune femme n'a jamais été heureuse sous ce titre. La reine n'est qu'une pièce que l'on jette à la fausse au lion lorsque le moment est critique. La pièce de toute les convoitises, de toutes les jalousies et de toutes les remarques. Tôt ou tard, chaque reine de Westeros finit par plonger dans l'abîme du désespoir.

C'est angoissant, un destin aussi triste pour chaque fille de bonnes familles que la couronne choisit ne peut être destiné qu'à un destin des plus malheureux. Étrangement, il semblerait que personne n'est encore admit que le trône est maudit sous tout les points de vu.

Toutes celles qui ont porté la couronne peuvent prouver cette hypothèse.

Il n'y a aucun échappatoire utilisable, tel un animal, elle était prise au piège. Elle savait qu'elle aurait put être dispensée de ce qui l'attend si elle ne s'était pas montré aussi exigeante avant ; tout ces prétendants était refusés, du plus riche au plus pauvre, du plus laid au plus beau. Si elle avait accepté un bon parti dé le départ, elle ne se serait sûrement pas vu obligé d'endosser le rôle de reine. Elle regrettait amèrement son erreur.

Mais elle devait faire face au futur désormais, un futur sombre et incertain.

Toutes ces angoissent la rongeaient, petit à petit, détruisant sa confiance en elle-même. Léa était perdue, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait à douter de ses choix.

Après le dîner, elle retrouva sa salle d'étude en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Elle continua de lire sans se soucier du temps qui passait, où de l'impact néfaste d'une longue lecture à la lumière des bougies sur ses yeux. S'évader, oublier, rationaliser ...

Tap-Tap-Tap

...

 _Ses yeux, Ohh, ces yeux si vert ... Si intenses ... Qui vous pénètrent de l'intérieur, vous donnent l'illusion de flotter, Ohh ! ... Je les désire tellement. Et ses cheveux, si noirs, si brillants, si doux au touché, que peut-on rêver de plus beau ? Les caresser au clair de lune et sentir mes doigts plonger dans cette merveille. Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle créature, tout en elle est parfait ... Sa peau pâle et crémeuse qui brit sous la lumière ... Elle a un sourire qui illumine son visage déjà sublime, un rire à vous rendre fou, une voix si mélodieuse ... Que je ne trouve même plus les mots pour la décrire._

 _La première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de sa beauté. Sans doutes étais-je trop aveugle et ignorant pour voir sa grandeur, je le regrette désormais ... Plus j'apprends à la connaître et plus ... Je me passionne pour elle. Cela peut sembler irrationnel, mais n'est-ce pas cela l'amour ?_

 _Un sentiment qui vous enveloppe de tendresse et de plaisir, sans que vous sachiez pourquoi ni comment, et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne._

 _Je la désire tellement ... Chaque minute avec elle me propulse au ciel, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux._

 _Mais ce qui me plait le plus chez elle, c'est son caractère de feu. Elle est indépendante et intelligente, n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense et ses paroles sont pleines de sagesse de grâce. Elle n'a aucun défaut, j'ai cherché la nuit dernière dans mon lit, un défaut qui pourrait la bannir de mes pensées ... Mais je n'arrive pas à lui trouver des désavantages ... Je suis pourtant très perspicace et j'arrive habituellement à critiquer les autres. Ahh mais elle n'est pas les autres._

 _Je viens à peine de la rencontrer et déjà mon coeur jusque là dispensé d'avoir de l'affection s'enflamme pour elle._

 _Suis -je coupable si son touché me brûle si agréablement la peau ? Le suis-je de désirer sa compagnie si intensément ? Est-ce que je suis fou d'aimer de la sorte au bout de quelques jours seulement avec cet ange ? Q_

 _Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, plus j'en apprend sur elle et plus le feu qui brûle dans ma poitrine s'amplifie dangereusement. Va-t-il finir par me consumer alors que je n'ai rien demandé ?_

 _Telle est la question ..._

 _..._

Léa ferma détacha son attention de bouquin en entendant frapper à la porte.

Tap-tap-tap

Elle soupira s'exaspération en fermant son livre.

\- Entrez ! Annonça-t-elle calmement.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se refermât par le même jeune homme qui était entré. Il s'avança calmement vers Léa pour s'assoir sur l'un des deux sièges en face de son bureau. Il s'étira largement et se lit à son aise pour ensuite sourire largement.

\- Salut sœurette ! Alors, pas trop de boulot avec la famille royale ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Lève-toi immédiatement de ma chaise, Zedard, tu vas la salir avec la boue que tu as sur toi. Ordonna Léa en le regardant obscurément.

\- Quelle hospitalité, ma sœur ! En vois bien tout l'amour que tu me portes, s'acclama le jeune homme en se relevant, j'espère que tu ne pas eu trop d'inquiétude en voyant mon regard !

\- Quelle solidarité, mon frère ! En vois bien tu adores soutenir ta sœur en partant en chasse pour t'amuser toute la journée, et en la laissant seule face à sa pénible future belle-famille.

\- Oh ne dis pas ça ! Dit malicieusement le jeune homme en prenant place sur une chaise en bois près de la fenêtre. Tu n'était pas seule, tu avais ton prince charmant pour te distraire toute la journée. D'ailleurs, en partant je vous ai vu vous balader ensemble dans les jardins. Vous aviez l'air si amoureux ! Avoue, tu as hâte au mariage ! Il la darda d'un regard amusé, experts pour la faire réagir à ses plaisanteries douteuses.

Léa roula des yeux.

\- Ta lucidité me surprend mon frère ! Étais-je si obnubilée que ça par le charisme de mon future roi ? Sourit Léa innocemment.

Zedard ne put retenir un léger rire.

\- Zedard ... Commença Léa plus sérieusement. Nous devons parler.

Le jeune homme arrêta de sourire puis regarda sa sœur avec stupeur.

\- Que ce qu'il y'a ? Je sais que tu es ronchons d'habitude, mais tu n'utilise cette figure que lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment important. Parle ! S'indigna le frère.

Léa croisa les bras avant de soupir et de regarder son frère dans le blanc des yeux.

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec notre mère aujourd'hui ... Elle soupira , Zedard ne dis pas mot. Elle veut que tu trouves une femme.

Les épaules du jeune homme retombèrent et il lâcha un rire de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant !

\- Écoute Zedard ! Répliqua plus sérieusement sa sœur. C'est un sujet très sérieux, tu te rend compte que c'est l'âge de trouver une promise ? J'espère que tu as quelqu'un en vu.

\- Non personne. Dit-il immédiatement. Sérieusement personne ! Toutes les jeunes filles que je rencontre sont soit stupide, soit vulgaire. Je ne pense pas trouver une femme sous peu.

\- Je te recommande de vite te rouler quelqu'un, si non je vais être obligée de traîner avec moi comme un petit chien dans la cour royale pour te présenter des marquises ;

\- Non ! Tu ferais pas ça ! S'exlama-t-il bruyamment.

\- Bien que cela me dérange autant que toi, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix frérot. D'ailleurs, Lady Rosia est très jolie.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est le cancer des commérages !

\- Alors Lady Pinprenelle ? Proposa la sœur.

\- Trop déprimante, je me suis assis à ses côtés le mois dernier au dîner de Sensation, je n'ai pas fini mon assiette à cause de ses récit morbides sur la décomposition des cadavres animaux !

\- Je n'ai personne d'autres. Si j'étais toi Zedard, je ne me compliquerais pas la tâche et je choisirais tant que je le peux. Suis mon conseil ...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère me jeter d'une falaise plutôt que d'épouser l'une des demoiselles que tu me proposes. Je préfère encore te suivre à la capitale ! Dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

Léa fit de même, en prenant son livre sous son bras. Ils sortirent touts le deux. Avant de se séparer, Léa dit à son frère :

\- Tu as fait le bon choix Zedard, et tu ne le regretta pas ...

Sur ces mots il se quittèrent, sous les yeux de la lune.

...

 **Notre de l'auteur : Chapitre relativement court par rapport au précédent, tout simplement par ce que je n'avais rien de spécial à raconter. Ce chapitre est une transition plus qu'autres chose. Juste pour introduire le personnage de Jorgiana, qui est un négatif de Léa pour tout dire.**

 **Jorgiana : pauvre,**

 **Léa : Riche,**

 **Jorgiana : sans titre**

 **Léa : fille d'une famille dominante,**

 **Jorgiana : douce et attentionnée,**

 **Léa : Froide et désintéressée du sort des autres.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai un certain rôle pour les cousins de Jorgiana, oui les deux admirateurs de Léa qu'on entend jacasser au dîner.**

 **C'est dans le prochain chapitre que l'aventure va vraiment commencer ! Alors bisous-bisous !**

 **Je tiens sincèrement à remercier Lady-Lynna-Stark-Potter et Plume d'Ange Magic de me suivre et de me donner leurs avis toujours aussi bien accueilli ! J'attends avec impatience leurs avis sur ce chapitre. Et pour tous les lecteurs qui me suivent sans laisser de traces de leurs passages, un grand merci de suivre mon histoire ! Je suis encore à mes tout débuts et voir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent et apprécient mon histoire me fait chaud au coeur, et je suis également ouverte à la critique, tant que c'est bien construit et qu'il n'y pas d'insultes personnelles.**


End file.
